


【奎八】冬日航班

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: 我丢掉梦里横冲直撞的冲劲和孤勇，和你一起，一切都与你息息相关。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 奎八
> 
> 时间线是十年后左右
> 
> 依旧是私设特别多的伪现背
> 
> 是甜的 放心 HE

01.

做梦的时候回到十几年前的起点，故事的开头是横冲直撞的冲劲和孤勇，冬日难捱的寒冷。宿舍里的暖气也不大管用，睡觉的时候还要把羽绒服盖在被子上。身边的人从背后拥上来，他的怀里暖洋洋的，让人忍不住贪恋那里的温度。

早晨被昨晚偷懒没有拉好的窗帘缝隙里透过的阳光唤醒也不想起床。柔顺而又松软的被子，身边的人赖床，被他捏住鼻子才猛然醒过来，反应了一下就委屈的嘟囔着他的名字，迷迷糊糊的就要往他脖颈里蹭。他不过是想要坐起来，就被下意识的圈住，搂的紧紧的拽回来。明明还没怎么清醒就凑上来，头发蹭的他心里像是有猫爪子轻轻的挠。手臂也紧紧环住，生怕他跑了一样。

哪里有人会想跑啊。清晨的阳光，温暖的被窝，黏人的男朋友，让人想永远停驻在这里，冬日的清晨。

徐明浩睁开眼睛的时候盯着头顶的机舱看了三秒钟，从梦里缓缓走出来。

他好像搞错了什么事情，把两段不同时间的回忆串在了一起。故事的开始只有他一个人，故事的结尾或许也没有什么不同。他只是在很短暂的时间里拥有了一下金珉奎，然后飞快的推开他，离开的也飞快。

命运真的挺奇妙的，在冬日的清晨里想着“绝对不会想跑掉”的人是自己，最后先离开的人，居然也是自己。

从回忆里抽开去，耳边是飞机在高空飞行时发出嗡嗡的声音，徐明浩早就习惯了这种嘈杂，耳机一带就能把这种类似于白噪音一样的声音撇开去。他把座椅从平躺的状态调回来，耳机里随机播放到他们上次回归的时候金珉奎的solo，徐明浩皱了皱眉头切了歌。

空姐走到他面前问他要不要喝水，他带着降噪的耳机没有听的很清楚，连忙把耳机取下来挂在脖子上，抱歉的又问了一遍。重新戴上的时候可能是碰到了播放的键，歌曲又自动切回上一首去了。

算了，徐明浩无奈的喝了一口水。矫情啥呢，他在心里对自己说。分明私下里都听过不知道多少遍了，算不清楚刚放出音源的那阵子循环了多久。反正周围又没有人会看见，看见也无所谓，又有什么关系呢。听到声音就能想到在舞台上他的身影了，他在心里暗暗的想着，又像是怕有人发现他心里的想法，心虚的四处张望了一下。

他已经很久没有见到金珉奎了。

倒不是没有联系，只是没有面对面的站在彼此面前。组合走过这么十几年不容易，成立了自己的厂牌，成员们的个人资源越拿越多，不再像以前那样挤在一个小屋子里，也不像生活条件好了一点之后换成两间房但还是住在一起。宿舍还在那里，回归的时候还是会一起住，只是公司不再强求了。他和文俊辉回国之后经常两头跑。可惜的是上次大家凑着时间发专辑回归的时候他突然腰伤犯了，几番折腾之后还是无法强求，就算他意志力再怎么坚强也确实是要对年龄鞠上一躬，不能硬来了，只好遗憾的没有参与上次回归。

上次回归是什么时候？徐明浩眯着眼睛想了一下，算了算时间，居然已经是快要一年半之前的事情了。一开始还能凑着差不多一年回归一次，后来大家都实在忙，只好一推再推推到了一年半左右回归一次。这样的时间也不算太长，就像他现在在脑海里过了一遍，这一年半的时间里大家都在做什么事情，发现时间一天一天的过去竟然那样经不起浪费，也经不起细数。

他们之间是什么时候变成这样很奇怪的关系的？

徐明浩不愿意再想那天发生的事情，那是一切的开端。

02.

故事要从三年前的那次回归快要结束的时候说起。徐明浩记得很清楚，那是一个万里无云的晴天，阳光灿烂的不像话，洒在他被子上碎成流珠又滚落到地上铺散开来。但是徐明浩的心情不太好，他有点感冒，鼻子也不通，整个人闷闷的没什么精神。韩国和中国两边飞的行程让他有点疲惫，病毒可能就乘虚而入，一不小心就中了招。好在已经是回归的末期了，不用连夜赶去录打歌节目，更没有那么多综艺需要关心。他在宿舍里休息，头晕晕的，又睡不着了，坐在床上百无聊赖的浏览手机里的新闻。

金珉奎不知道是从外面回来还是怎么的，心情特别好的样子走进他房间里。

“明浩！”金珉奎像一阵风一样闪到他床边，他就坐在徐明浩床前的地板上，把徐明浩的手拉过来翻来覆去的看。

徐明浩歪在床头，虽然很难受，还是耐心地问他，“你干什么。”他把另一只手里的手机随手丢在一边，打了个哈欠，“还能翻出花来么？”

他感觉手指被金珉奎捏了捏，金珉奎握着他的手，非常郑重的吻了一下，然后从口袋里掏出一个盒子。黑色的，绒面的，非常精致的小盒子。

“这是什么？”徐明浩这样问。但他感觉到自己的心跳的有点快，那些不应该轻易被提起的念头在他脑海里反复翻腾着。

“今天我和胜澈哥一起去看新的团戒了。”金珉奎把盒子打开了，徐明浩看到一只戒指安静的躺在那里，银色的，明暗交错的一只戒指，一看就是他喜欢的风格，虽然看着简单，但上面刻着的花纹很漂亮。金珉奎把戒指拿出来，也没管徐明浩什么反应，自顾自的就给他套上了。

“我觉得这个戒指很好看。”他还是像自言自语一样在说话，好像这不过是什么非常平常的事情，不比今天晚上要点什么外卖更重要。

可是他不是套在小拇指上，所以这不是团戒。他也没有套在食指或者中指上，所以这也不是金珉奎看着喜欢，觉得好看，就买来送给自己的。他偏偏就要套在无名指上，那个戴着戒指就好像会有什么不一样的含义的手指上，徐明浩脑袋觉得晕晕的，脸上在发烧，不知道是因为生病还是什么的，他……

有那么多话可以说，又好像什么都不用说。但是金珉奎偏偏说的是，“明浩！”金珉奎总是喜欢叫他的名字，一遍又一遍的翻来覆去的念叨。他还是一副非常明朗的表情，好像决定这件事也不比决定周末要不要睡懒觉更重要，他说，“我们公开吧。”

徐明浩不太记得自己那时候是什么心情了。

实在是太混乱了，或许他到现在为止也没有想明白自己是什么心情。他觉得金珉奎说什么他都可以接受，唯独公开这件事，这太混乱了。

虽然说现在已经没有那么大的偏见了，之前也不是没有几个先例。但是金珉奎为什么偏偏想着最难的这条路呢？在公众面前被评头论足的感受，被诋毁，因为这样成为众矢之的什么的。还有千百般的坏处一股脑的在徐明浩脑海里炸开了，他一时间沉默了，不知道应该表现出什么样的情绪。偏偏心里有一颗小草的种子偷偷生了根，发了芽，被人握在手里保护着。所以他承认他心里还是觉得高兴的。可是一想到有人因为这样对金珉奎指指点点，还是因为他，徐明浩就觉得心脏都隐隐作痛起来，不假思索的说了，“不要。”

“啊……”金珉奎明显就有点失望了，但好像也不是那么失望，或许想到可能会被拒绝，“好吧，但是明浩真的不想公开么，真的很想和明浩一起得到粉丝的祝福啊，明浩难道不想么？”

“你可别做这种傻事。”徐明浩不经意间把金珉奎的手推开了，“公开有任何好处么？”

“怎么就是傻事了？”金珉奎觉得徐明浩有点矫枉过正了，何况他的出发点并没有任何错处，因此声音有点高，“为什么做什么都要这么小心翼翼，有什么意思？”

“有什么意思？”徐明浩简直要窒息了，“你怎么能说这种事情是为了什么「有意思」，你的人生要这种有意思么？”

金珉奎张了张嘴没有说话，他有点生气，但是看到徐明浩从床上站起来的时候好像很晕，扶了一下额头，又什么气都没有了。他想起来徐明浩还在生病，立刻就什么都忘记了，只顾着心疼起来。

徐明浩猛的一下从床上站起来，头有点晕，他想推开金珉奎，但是他脑海里混沌一片，因此在这样的混乱中胡乱抓住了金珉奎的手，指甲不小心在上面留下一道浅浅的白色印子。但是他心里太混乱了，所以他只是把金珉奎不停的往门外推，一边走一边说，“你可不许这样乱来。”

03.

徐明浩以为自己不是这样的人。

他以为自己虽然在镜头前一直都是比较安静不太爱出头的存在，但至少也是自信的走到了今天这一步，不会觉得自己会变成什么别人的麻烦，这样的想法太傻了。所以他在疯狂的生出，如果公开的话金珉奎会不会因为他的原因而受到指责这样想法的时候，第一次有一种难过的快要崩溃的感觉。

为什么要对这件事反应这么大。

他已经躲着金珉奎三天了。对方给他发消息自己也装作没看见，可惜太过智能的聊天软件会显示自己已读，所以他不能潇洒的装作自己没看到。可是这些都不太重要，徐明浩快要被自己这样的想法逼疯了。

他第一次这么狼狈。金珉奎为什么觉得这是一件特别轻松的小事一样，说的这么轻易又这么坚持？他不懂这样对他自己有什么影响，怎么想都是百害无利，怎么就想不明白呢。何况金珉奎最近正在准备往演员那方面转型，爱豆往演员转型，有一步走不好结局都是失败，金珉奎就不能自己想一想后果么？

徐明浩越想越生气。

但他没想到事情会闹到今天这个地步。

真正的导火线到现在他都没有确确实实的想明白，他们两个可能都有责任，只不过他自己点燃了那根线，然后就像蝴蝶效应一样，一环扣一环，一股脑的把他们所有的矛盾都清晰的展现了出来。

他不知道那天晚上到底怎么了，有可能只是这次回归零零碎碎的事情终于全部结束的庆功宴上喝多了罢了。那天喝的是真露烧酒，徐明浩还记得，他和金珉奎都不是太喜欢这种烧酒，他觉得像是水和酒精强行加在一起，又滴了几滴葡萄味的香精，有一种奇异的和谐，就像他现在和金珉奎的关系一样。

令人绝望的，他们两个人之间，从来没有过的沉默。

只是谁也没有当众表现出来。

也不知道是谁先喝醉了。可能是他，也可能是金珉奎，反正后来他再有什么记忆只是断断续续的，一些他们吵架的话。

有一点伤人，有一点令人难以招架。

徐明浩真的觉得自己从来没有这么狼狈，他几乎是有点卑微的在求金珉奎不要再想这件事情了。他房间向来是不上锁的，门上的钥匙就那样大方的插在锁眼里，挂在门上。从餐厅走回来的路上他们一直在吵这件事，徐明浩心里烦的快要烧起来，感冒还没完全好，突然又喝了这么多酒，头晕的厉害，胃也疼。他把金珉奎推出房间之后把门一关，抬起手就把房间门锁了起来。门外安静了一会儿，门外的人不知道在想些什么。徐明浩没心思管他，他此时此刻只想往床上一躺就再也不起来。只是他刚躺下，开锁的声音让他心里一愣，还没反应过来，金珉奎就真的是把房门一关，挂了锁，连钥匙都拔下来随手扔在桌上。

现在屋子里只有他们两个人了，徐明浩居然生出一点害怕的感觉。但是金珉奎只是坐在地上，攥着徐明浩的手，摸到戒指那里停顿了一下。

“明浩啊。”金珉奎的声音低低的，震的徐明浩胸口发麻。徐明浩无意识的盯着天花板看，灯光又刺眼，只好偏过头去，撞进一片星海里。

“真的这么介意么？”金珉奎把头低下去了，手上还在把玩那枚戒指。

“珉奎。”徐明浩强撑着头疼趴在床上，胳膊肘撑起来，“我求求你不要说的这么轻易，你仔细想一想…”

“那看到我和别人在一起也没关系么？”金珉奎打断了徐明浩的话。

“什么？”徐明浩觉得自己的头更痛了，这都是什么根本就不着边际的事情纠结在一起，金珉奎到底在说什么？

“我就是不要仔细想！”他的语气坚定又不容置喙。

“你为什么老要在这件事上跟我顶来顶去？”徐明浩觉得自己实在是太委屈了，他现在觉得金珉奎既无理取闹又不尊重他的意愿，这分明就是他们两个人的事情，又凭什么一定要遵照他个人的意愿呢。

“明浩，我想要大家想到我的时候，不要去再想什么别的谁，就算是粉丝的臆想我也不要。我只想要公众想起你，明浩，和我在一起也不是什么丢脸的事，就真的不能公开么？”

“这都是什么跟什么的逻辑？”徐明浩吼他，觉得他不可理喻，“你是什么恋爱脑？”

后来的事情他真的几乎失去了全部的记忆，金珉奎沉默了一会儿就从他身边离开了。徐明浩实在没有心思理他，他看见金珉奎风衣的下摆在门口消失了，好像还有很重的摔门的声音。

再睁开眼睛的时候，徐明浩四处摸手机也没摸到，最后还是在被子里找到了他已经没有电的手机。宿醉之后的头疼让他还是有些头晕，好不容易摸到床头的充电线，打开手机才发现已经第二天下午了。

不知道谁在宿舍里，也可能没有人，昨天也不知道大家都喝了多少。他回想起一些非常混乱的场面，一些有些伤人的话。

“你是什么恋爱脑？”

徐明浩一下子从床上弹了起来，他立刻就后悔自己说出这句话来了，因此连鞋也没换，出了门就往楼上奔，敲门的时候，甚至都没有想到可以直接发个消息问问楼上的哥哥们金珉奎在不在宿舍。

开门的是李知勋，徐明浩几乎是扑到他面前的，“知勋哥。”他觉得自己的心都要提到嗓子眼了，“珉奎在么？”

“啊，我还以为他在你那里呢，昨天晚上没有见他回来啊。”李知勋一脸莫名其妙，虽然不知道发生了什么还是先安慰了弟弟，“你别急，先发个消息……你去哪儿？”

徐明浩头也没回的跑下了楼，街上当然没有金珉奎的影子。被首尔的冷风吹的清醒了一点，才反应过来自己还穿着拖鞋，身上还是昨天根本没换的衣服，从未有如此狼狈的时刻。

04.

金珉奎的爱实在是太汹涌和直白，让他有些招架不住。

站在冷风中的时候徐明浩才幡然醒悟，他甚至不知道应该去哪里找金珉奎。人群将他们分开的时候每次都是金珉奎准确的找到他带着他一起穿过人潮人涌，演唱会上回首之时总能找到他在自己附近的身影，生活里也黏人的要命。

他细碎的温柔已经将他缓缓包围，因此未有找不到他的时候，哪怕一个瞬间也好。可是在这样瑟瑟的寒风中，在宿舍楼下的行道上，徐明浩连向左还是向右都无法抉择。才发觉从来都是身边的人，目光追随着他的身影，抓住他不曾放手。

徐明浩又想起那首歌里写的爱如潮水。然而什么潮涨潮落，他从来不觉得是什么最佳形容，只是因为身边的人从未走开。他站在这个阳光明媚却依旧寒冷的某个下午，冷风穿透了薄薄的衣衫，突然生出许多愧疚来。

徐明浩决定立刻就走，突如其来的愧疚感将他包围，然后他决定逃走。

不然他也不知道自己会不会就这样答应金珉奎公开的事情了，然而现在绝对不是一个好的时机，他想要冷静一下。

虽然大家的行程都很忙，但是回归期刚刚结束，谁也没有安排太多的工作。他本来准备在首尔再呆一个星期，就算在宿舍呆着也好。毕竟这个短暂的假期过后进入一个新的周期，想要再见到成员们并不是一件太容易的事情。之后再回国接上综艺的档期，也不算太晚。

可是现在他决定立刻就走。

就算金珉奎总是想着这件事，他不在身边，况且两个人还是这样冷战的状态，于情于理都不是一个公开的好时机。况且如果他们分手了的话。

分手了就不会生出这些事端。

其实不是不可以公开的，坐在连夜去往机场的车上的时候徐明浩悄悄地想着。

但是他实在不想冒险，不想在金珉奎从爱豆往演员转型的关键时期给他在舆论上添这样的麻烦，让他成为舆论的焦点。娱乐圈的水太深，表面上看着风平浪静，其实资本，博弈，竞争与牵制拉扯处处皆是。他们身在其中尚只了解冰山一角，唯有小心行事，不要节外生枝才好。

临走之前徐明浩悄悄去了楼上的宿舍，他把那枚戒指小心翼翼的取下来套在金珉奎的无名指上。

金珉奎睡觉总是很沉，徐明浩一点都不担心他中途突然醒过来。他有太多的抱歉和不舍了，但他只是揉了揉金珉奎微微皱着的眉心，握着他的手，非常郑重的吻了吻那两枚戒指。

他的手指比金珉奎的稍微要细一点，两枚一模一样的戒指靠在一起，中间却有一道无法逾越的鸿沟。

05.

坐在首尔飞往上海的航班上徐明浩有点想哭，耳边嗡嗡的机舱噪音吵得他心烦意乱。冬天令人讨厌的理由，总是要穿着非常厚重的衣服必须位列前三。徐明浩把自己窝在羽绒服里，戴着口罩，恨不能把整个人都埋在口罩里。羽绒服就算只是虚虚的搭在他肩膀上也汇聚了机舱里的暖气，让他心里更是火烧火燎的烦躁。

起飞的时候还是凌晨三点，这座城市没有休息，灯火通明，他看着代表这座城市的路灯从一片璀璨的橙黄色海洋汇聚成一个小点，而他离这座城市越来越远。

他离金珉奎越来越远。

亏欠太多了，徐明浩想。他不该说那些伤人的话，不该与他吵这些有的没的。他或许也没什么资格要求金珉奎照顾到他所有的情绪，金珉奎又有什么责任一直在迁就。

分开的刹那，谁都觉得是为了对方好，将未来看的比感情更重。于是不知不觉中，谁都没有让步，避而不谈后果，只好悄悄的疏远，哪怕心有不甘，不情不愿。

06.

金珉奎对徐明浩突然的离开感到很愤怒。

徐明浩一开始还是只能收到他不停歇的短信的轰炸，他每一条都看了，却一直碍于面子不想回复。后来改成打电话，于是他干脆把手机关机了。歪在沙发上的时候望着那支黑屏的手机出神，谁都找不到他才好。反正离那个综艺开始录制还有不到一个星期，他就在酒店里无所事事了几天。

这样无所事事的感觉可真不好。早上起床的时候拉开窗帘看到黄浦江蜿蜒而去，想到结束练习的夜晚和金珉奎坐在汉江边上有一搭没一搭的聊天，或许还有藏在夜幕里的一个吻，温暖又浪漫，全是关于爱，和情欲没有一点关系的吻。

全是关于爱。

点外卖的时候想起金珉奎执意想要吃的某家韩餐店的猪骨汤。外卖送过来的时候会分开装，于是倒进锅里，就着米饭啃那个大骨头。徐明浩对韩餐没有特别的执着，坐在对面呆呆地看金珉奎和他的骨头斗争，心不在焉的喝着豆腐汤。

金珉奎怎么能吃那么多？连送来的小菜也给他全部扫荡干净了，好像还没吃饱一样，居然跟他说还能吃得下一盒炒饭。

他不过就是跟金珉奎说过一次自己不是不喜欢吃猪骨汤，只是有的时候觉得吃起来好麻烦，还要拿手抓。他本来就对吃的没有执念，甚至有时候没什么口腹之欲，因此不吃这个也没什么关系的。金珉奎就能不声不响的帮他把肉全部从骨头上剥下来泡在汤里，然后跟他说，“这样就可以用筷子直接吃了。”

说的这么轻易，好像这又不过是什么举手之劳的小事一样，如果不是他坐在自己对面傻笑着四处找纸巾想要擦擦手，徐明浩也要轻易的就这样习惯去依赖他了。

可是在这样的不经意间，已经习惯性的去找他在自己生活中的影子，难道就不是他在无形之中已经占据了自己生活中的一点一滴的证据么？

对了，点外卖。

点外卖原来是这么难的一件事么？徐明浩坐在沙发上打开外卖软件，一页一页的划着的时候心里想。经常早上点完了之后又不想吃了，然后放到中午，晚上的时候又不知道吃什么，干脆就懒得点，什么都不吃。可是以前他根本就不需要去烦这些事情。每次想到吃饭很麻烦这件事，金珉奎干脆就从楼上直接跑下来，抱着手机问他，我们点这个好不好？或者又骗他，嘴里说着，“想吃这家，如果自己点的话会吃不完的，明浩陪我点外卖吧～”

骗子，根本就是骗子，他分明一个人点也能吃完。而且每次点外卖的时候成员们都会聚在一起，少他一个也没什么所谓。就是他所谓一日三餐都要好好对待的借口。可是连这样的小事都养成习惯了，好像真的觉得少吃了一顿就对不起谁。

少吃一顿也没关系，谁也不要管。徐明浩堵气似的把手机扔到一边，外卖软件全都关掉还不算，连后台也要一并关掉才算完。可是他又不知道是在跟谁这样赌气了，觉得幼稚又悲凉。

所以他最后还是点了外卖，看在金珉奎的面子上，虽然他一点都不饿。

今天的外卖来得格外的快，徐明浩开门的时候心不在焉的把手伸出去，一句谢谢挂在嘴边还没说完就被面前的“外卖小哥”一把抓住拉进怀里。他还没反应过来，就被推着进了房门，“啪”的一声落了锁。

徐明浩觉得自己心如鼓敲，挣扎了两下刚想喊，搂着他的人低低的念了一声，“明浩。”是他不愿意承认，但是日思夜想，熟悉的不能再熟悉的声音，所以他也没有再挣扎了，面前的人太过用力的拥抱让他快要窒息。徐明浩断断续续的叫他的名字，金珉奎的吻就这样毫无章法的落下来，铺天盖地的将他包围。

徐明浩一边躲他一边叫他的名字，但是金珉奎好像完全听不见。他就着身高和体型的优势把徐明浩压在床上，没有温柔了，我行我素的样子徐明浩没有见过，板着脸没有一点笑意的金珉奎甚至让他有点害怕。他的拳头绕过肩膀锤在金珉奎背上，却好像一点杀伤力都没有，说不想做也没有用。金珉奎的手从衣摆下面轻松的伸进来，把他有点宽大的衬衫推到锁骨，一下又一下认真的吻他。手上也不闲着，他一只手就能握住徐明浩纤细的手腕，另一只手往他身下探去。

痛，只有痛了，心里的痛比身上的痛更加强烈的昭示着自己的存在。徐明浩第一次这么痛恨他们身体的契合度是那么的高，他在这场混乱的博弈中还是习惯性的被金珉奎引导，因此晕头转向，早就一点力气都没有了。面前的人分明就是金珉奎，但是又不是那个他认识的金珉奎了。他的手腕被金珉奎用力攥在手里磨得通红，裤子被褪到膝盖弯，身下那处也被照顾的很好，但是徐明浩不喜欢，时机也太不合适。

“珉奎，珉奎……”他感觉手腕被松开了，立刻去推金珉奎，好痛，又没什么力气，但是压在他身上的人顺势退开就想扯皮带。

“金珉奎！”徐明浩咬牙切齿的叫他的名字。他气的大声的喊了他的全名，很久没有这样叫他，都觉得有点陌生了。面前的人动作顿了一下，可是仅仅是这一下也没有造成什么实质性的影响，他依旧一言不发，我行我素。徐明浩气的头都晕，他好不容易才从酒店过于柔软的床垫上找到施力的点，用力踹了一下金珉奎，“你能不能停一停。”简直是疯了，“你今天如果执意要做，我们就完蛋了。”

然后时间好像就这样静止了一秒，屋子里安静的可怕。徐明浩觉得自己呼吸的声音都在抖，因此格外的清晰，可是又格外的狼狈。

在漫长的静默之后，金珉奎像一只被主人抛弃的金毛一样低垂着脑袋坐在床边，“明浩。”他还是这样叫他的名字，声音低低的，“为什么要走，不要走。”

“为什么明明看见了却不回我消息，为什么不接电话。我怎么样都无所谓，明浩不要不理我了。”

徐明浩正在气头上，一点都不想听他说话。他背对着金珉奎，连看他一眼都不愿意。

“滚出去。”

事情为什么会变成这个样子，徐明浩躺在床上的时候眼泪就止不住的往下落，落在白色的被子上迅速的晕开小小的一片。这个事情的开头明明没有那么复杂，是好好商量，几句话就能说清楚的事情，怎么会闹成这个鬼样子。他用力捶了捶床，像打在棉花里，一点都不痛，可是他心里又苦又涩，想一想眼泪又要掉下来。

金珉奎在他说完之后只是沉默着看了他一眼。徐明浩感受到他转过身来的声音，衣服摩擦之间发出窸窸窣窣的声音。但是他此时此刻实在被气的冲昏了头脑，不想看见他，因此没有管，也没有回头。

“对不起。”良久之后徐明浩听到金珉奎有点哽咽的声音，几乎在他出声的那一刻他就默默的落下泪来，但是此时此刻也完全没有心情理他。他听见身旁传来踌躇的脚步声，靠近他的时候徐明浩往旁边挪了挪。因此身后的人顿了顿，最后叹了口气，轻轻的关上了门。

徐明浩在床上躺了很久。他心里乱乱的，一会儿想起以前的事情，一会儿又想起刚才的混乱。窗外传来滚滚的雷声，倾盆大雨如此突然就落了下来。徐明浩猛然从床上坐起来，本应该立刻被想到的问题此时才姗姗来迟，在他的脑海里徘徊不前。金珉奎怎么突然来上海了，谁带他来的，他又不会中文今晚要住在哪里，他就这样一走了之，又去哪里了？

这么大个人，又不会丢了。徐明浩心里这样想着，却已经随便整理了一下皱巴巴的衣服就从酒店的房间窜了出去。下雨了，金珉奎那个傻瓜，两手空空的来又不可能会带伞，他要去哪里买伞，他人呢？徐明浩站在电梯里的时候快要把关门那个键按烂了，电梯一到一楼他就飞快的窜了出去，可是哪里会有金珉奎的影子呢。寒冷的国内的冬天，上海又湿又冷，暴雨连路灯都打得摇摇晃晃，风更是呼啸着卷席着寒气。他迷茫的站在酒店门口，雨扫进来吹到他脸上，身边人来来往往，谁也没有注意到他的存在。

怎么和几天前他站在宿舍楼下迷茫的感觉如此相似。

他打开手机，kkt的消息弹出来，多到他手机都有点卡住了。无数条文字信息，无数条语音，数不清的未接来电。徐明浩按下回拨的时候甚至手都有点抖，他几乎是费了好大的力气才把手机送到耳边，但是拨号的声音响了一会儿，冰冷的女声，没有感情的告诉他无人接听的事实。他站在那里又打了一会儿，打到手机跳出快要没电的提醒，终于等来了冰冷的提示音换成了“已关机”。

徐明浩失魂落魄的回到房间里。互相不接电话，不回短信是最幼稚的博弈。而就是这样幼稚的博弈，把他们两个搞成这个样子。

07.

后来他很久都没有回去，综艺节目录完之后徐明浩给自己放了一个有点长的假回了一趟家。说是有点长的假，其实也只有两个星期。

文俊辉在北京，听说他给自己放假了之后硬是吵着要去找他玩，说是什么想体验一下东北人民是怎样的热情好客。

那就来吧，徐明浩想。反正也有些日子没有见面了。

他们两个坐在日出的海滩上聊天的时候徐明浩突然说了一句，“还是这里好，首尔都看不到海。”

“可是首尔有汉江啊。”文俊辉一改往日玩笑的态度，“珉奎也在首尔，大家都在首尔。”

徐明浩没有接话。

“胜澈哥很担心你。”文俊辉看了徐明浩一眼，他向来是没心没肺惯了，对很多事情都不在意。他身边这个人是比他更像哥哥的存在，实在不知道为什么会和金珉奎之间突然生出这么大的矛盾来。成员们紧急建立小群，吵嚷了半天也只是各种猜测瞎操心，没想出个具体的解决办法，倒是一个个把自己吓得不轻。

关键问题是，谁也不知道具体发生了什么。崔胜澈旁敲侧击的去问过金珉奎。徐明浩向来因为成长环境的不同感受不到年龄差带来的一点规则上的压迫感，但是他对金珉奎还是可以软硬兼施的来问。奈何他也实在是心疼弟弟，就算狠下心来说他两句，也不会真的逼他。95的三个哥哥碰在一起焦头烂额的商量了一顿饭也没商量出个什么结果，最后他们一致觉得应该让尹净汉去做这个恶人，直接用年龄优势逼问金珉奎到底发生了什么。奈何对面油盐不进，金珉奎铁了心什么都不说。尹净汉本来就不是真的想要凶他，最后还道了歉。

金珉奎倒不是很在意，他还是和平时没什么两样。只是被问到这件事就像个木头一样，好像对什么都感到淡淡的，尹净汉给他道歉，他也只是说，“我知道哥是为我好，但这不是哥的错，都是我的错。”

徐明浩又在他们的大群里表现的太正常了，好像什么都没有发生一样。最后崔胜澈把文俊辉叫过来开小会，希望他可以当面去了解一下。

“珉奎到底做错了什么你要这么生气？”文俊辉真的很不解，“他不是自私的人啊。”

“自私？”徐明浩想了一下，“他就是应该自私一点，不然也不会闹成这样。”他面无表情的扯了一下嘴角，“他错了，我也有错，这个事情挺无解的。”

“胜澈哥说那天吃饭的时候看你喝多了，珉奎要送你回去，但是他看珉奎喝的也不少，不放心就跟出去了。但是看你们两个好像在吵架，最后也只是在后面悄悄跟着了。”文俊辉边说边观察徐明浩的表情，“胜澈哥说他听见你们两个在吵架，你说金珉奎自私什么来着，后来就听不太清了，到底怎么了……”

“我还说了这个么？”徐明浩自嘲的笑了，“不可能，我就是希望他自私一点。自私一点多想想自己要走的路，就不会生出这么多事端。”

“可是珉奎到底也不是爱胡乱生事的人，他一定有什么理由，到底怎么了？”文俊辉觉得自己可能完成不了崔胜澈交给他的任务了。

“所以我说这个事情挺无解的。”徐明浩答非所问，“别问了，我们会解决好的。”

文俊辉被迫灰头土脸的回去了，当然只是在这件事情上。

东北人民确实热情好客，文俊辉摸着自己吃的饱饱的肚子想。

权顺荣给他打电话，问他有一个舞蹈类的节目要不要参加，他们两个作为评委，是Mnet的节目，直接来找了他。作家问他还有什么推荐的人选，最好是他认识的，和他比较有默契。暗示的特别明显，就是想找他的队友和他一起。权顺荣说自己转念一想就想到他了，还是很精神很有热情的语气，幸福感都快要从手机屏幕里溢出来。

徐明浩沉默了很久。

权顺荣叹了口气，大概也觉得不能装作自己真的没有一点关心他和珉奎。他又叹了口气接着说，“明浩啊，有什么都可以说出来，哥永远站在你身边啊，大家都在。”

徐明浩答非所问，跟他说，带Dino去吧，Dino不是更好的人选么？

然后他们又闲扯了一会儿别的什么，最后权顺荣说，我挂啦，明浩，有什么事都可以给哥哥打电话。

徐明浩又沉默了一会儿。

最后他还是没有忍住，小心翼翼开口了，“哥。”他像是不想要被人发现一样，声音低低的，“珉奎最近有什么在上海的活动么？”

权顺荣沉默了一下，不知道是不是在回想金珉奎最近有什么行程。最后他说最近的活动就是两个月之前在上海有一个颁奖典礼。但是只是作为嘉宾出席了一下，几乎是当天去当天就回来了，第二天电视台还有录制，赶的不得了。上海那天下大暴雨，本来没什么的，不知道怎么的淋雨了，回来之后就发烧了。强撑着录完了第二天的主持，回来就烧的不行，看着太让人心疼了，还有一些不得不跑的行程，所以也没办法完全休息，在后台的待机室吊点滴。那孩子也真是撑得住，他没有行程的时候实在不放心去后台看过一次，脸色真是吓人，结果化了妆在台上真的强撑着录完了整场打歌。

徐明浩听了心里一抽一抽的难受，末了却还是只说了一句，“知道了哥，麻烦照顾一下珉奎吧。”

他终于还是主动给金珉奎发了消息。

“金珉奎”

“你是笨蛋么？”

“照顾别人会，照顾自己不会么？”

……

但是这个世界上再没有你这样的笨蛋了。

08.

时间过的还是挺快的，在这方面对所有人来说都很公平。那天之后他们的关系缓和了不少，至少日常生活中还是像以前一样。

只是他们突然就忙碌了起来。徐明浩大概知道金珉奎在拍戏，但是作为局外人，不可以透露太多。他也没有细问，他自己也很忙。国内这边有很多邀约，韩国那边偶尔会作为导师空降到某个节目里指导一下后辈，多数都是短暂的飞行嘉宾。崔胜澈被KBS邀请做一档固定的电台节目，他有时候作为嘉宾也会去，不过多数都是没有视讯的期数。仔细想了一下好像也没有做什么特别的事情，算算时间居然差不多又要回归了。

而他居然和金珉奎一面都没见过。

徐明浩承认是他有心在躲。

金珉奎老是旁敲侧击的问他对公开他们关系的态度，徐明浩每次被他敲到这跟神经都像是猫被踩了尾巴，整个人都警惕的不行，还在视频就威胁他要挂电话，在打字的话就给金珉奎发一连串生气的emoji过去。对面每次都非常无奈的笑了笑，保证再也不提了，但是隔三差五就是要敲一下徐明浩这跟神经。

徐明浩快要被他气死了，甚至怀疑这又是金珉奎的什么坏心思，就是想看他炸毛的样子之类的。之前这种事他也不是没干过，每次还都特别无辜。但是好像又不是，他们视频通话的时候对面抓了抓头发，把自己的头发揉的一团乱，却又有点失望又无奈的眼神每次都让他有一丝动摇。

但是绝对不可以，徐明浩又非常坚定。他固执的认为只要自己不在金珉奎身边，他就会少一点这样的心思。

回归之前当然首先要热热闹闹的聚齐一次，大家差不多都把行程空了出来预备着要参与回归的练习和制作了。徐明浩在国内这边的行程差不多收尾了，只是隔三差五还要补拍一点东西，因此短时间内也不能一直呆在首尔。但他不想耽误大家的时间，还是想办法空了两天出来奔去首尔了。

聚齐的意思是谁都会来，他有心也不会再避开。

金珉奎跟他视频的时候会跟他说，“明浩，拍戏好累啊。”他的大狗狗趴在酒店的床上，刚洗过澡头发湿漉漉的吹的半干，趴在床上好像立刻就要睡着了，还是强迫自己睁开一只眼睛，看着他笑。

徐明浩看着他眼下的乌青，催他早点休息。

金珉奎趴着，徐明浩也趴着，好像还是某个晚上他们躺在床上对视，“想快点见面。”他说，“想见到明浩。”然后嘟嘟囔囔的居然就这样睡着了。

睡着了也不肯把手机放下，徐明浩盯着金珉奎看了一会儿，也低声说了一句。

“想见面。”

09.

怎么可能不想见面。

这一年多里先是吵架，然后是冷战，终于把矛盾抛开，两个人又总是在不同的时间段忙碌着，总是凑不上时间见面。徐明浩几乎见过所有成员，无论是因为通告凑在一起还是私下里见面，但是就是没有和金珉奎碰上一次。

徐明浩坐在去首尔的飞机上的时候心里有一丝期待，却又有一点担心。说到底，关于他们之间的关系到底有没有公开的必要，两个人并没有说的很清楚。

他只是在下意识的回避这个问题。在首尔无人的街道上的争执与推搡，上海的雨夜里被淋湿的心脏，或许还有无数个孤身一人的夜晚流下的心痛的泪水，只一次就好，不想要再经历一次。

迎接他的还是首尔的冬天。这个灰色的沉闷的季节，带着一些并不愉快的记忆铺天盖地的将他淹没。机舱里的温度有些低，徐明浩被头顶的出风口吹的抖了一下。但是一想到目的地的那边在等着他的人们，又觉得很温暖，像浮在云里，阳光洒在身上。

所以他还是睡着了。梦里回到他们刚在一起的时候，金珉奎握着他的手，手心里因为紧张全是汗。他词不达意的说了半天，徐明浩看着他有些笨拙的样子，因为紧张有些磕磕巴巴的断句，忍不住打断他。

“我什么都没有。”金珉奎有点泄气，嘴角耷拉下来，愁眉苦脸的样子。

徐明浩被他仿佛身家性命都要交出来的样子逗笑了，又真的有点感动，“我什么都不要。”徐明浩还是抬起手，所以是从那时候开始就养成的习惯么，还是更早的，在练习生时候的习惯。金珉奎下意识的用额头在他手心蹭了两下，他听见徐明浩说，“我只要你，你在我身边就够了，别的我都不在乎。”

下飞机的时候徐明浩收到了权顺荣的短信，说在出关的地方接他。徐明浩心里小小的期待了一下，他拎着小小的行李箱刚刚走出机场就被窜上来的身影抱了个满怀，全圆佑就在后面有点无奈的看着。权顺荣还是和以前差不多。徐明浩拍了拍哥哥的后背示意他不要太激动，然后和全圆佑击了个掌。

是啊，他们还像以前一样。有很多东西都是没有变的，是更甚于昨的感情，如亲人一般。即使很久不见面也不会觉得生疏，自然的接上彼此的话题。

权顺荣跟他说金珉奎要晚上才能回首尔，最近好像接了一个挺好的剧本的，也很辛苦。

徐明浩大概知道，即使金珉奎没有与他细说。

晚上吃饭的时候依旧很热闹，大家等不及等金珉奎回来就先吃了起来。徐明浩倒不觉得太饿，他心不在焉的帮忙烤着肉，又想到以前的事情了。要是金珉奎在的话，肯定要抢他手里的夹子，不停的往他碗里夹肉。一边还要念叨着，“太瘦了，要多吃点才行”这种话。徐明浩每次都笑着说好，吃两口就把肉又悄悄夹到金珉奎碗里去了。那边忙着烤肉，竟然真的很少有发现的时候。

徐明浩想着这些事情，心情也渐渐明朗起来。他甚至都没有注意到崔胜澈出去接了个电话，直到他自己的手机在口袋里震个不停才放下烤肉的夹子出门去接电话了。

“明浩啊。”崔胜澈回来的时候正好遇到了出门的徐明浩，心情有些复杂的叫住了他。

“哥。”徐明浩急着往外走，把手机在崔胜澈面前晃了一下，“珉奎的电话。”

“嗯……去吧。”崔胜澈表情有些复杂，徐明浩没太在意，走出了门。

“明浩？”那边传来的声音有点沙哑。徐明浩只当他赶回来太累了，问了一句，“你到了吗，是不是没找到地方，大家都在等你……”

“明浩，”金珉奎咳嗽了一声，打断了徐明浩的话，“我还在这边，就是……”他迟疑了一下，“今天可能就要去不了了……”

“啊……”徐明浩发出了无意义的感叹词，他一时间不知道该说什么。

金珉奎为什么要爽约呢。

“对不起啊明浩，这边导演突然说要补拍，你也知道快要杀青了，真的不能因为我一个人停下来吧，所以……”金珉奎有点无措的，小心翼翼的说着。

其实他不用道歉的。

“哦，好吧。”徐明浩听见自己干巴巴的声音，“挂了。”

所以他最后还是没有见到金珉奎。

徐明浩觉得自己这样挺没劲的。

因为，其实谁也没有和他约好过什么，不过是一起约着准备回归之前聚餐一次，不来也没什么关系。他也没有和金珉奎单独谈过这个问题，但是他就是认定了金珉奎一定会来。现在金珉奎打了个电话说来不了了，徐明浩站在餐厅的门口，有些无力的蹲下来。

“明浩。”崔胜澈不太放心，从屋子里走出来找他，看到徐明浩蹲在门口的阴影处，小小的一团缩在那里，盯着地面看。他也蹲下来，徐明浩抬起头。

“珉奎也不是故意的。”崔胜澈拉着他的手左右晃了晃，“本来安排好的，但是拍戏也不能光看他一个人的日程，有什么突发情况也未可知。”之后他顿了顿，像以前他喜欢做的那样揉了揉徐明浩的脑袋，“不要不开心。”

“嗯。”徐明浩淡淡的回答他，装作毫不在意的样子，眯起眼睛笑了。

徐明浩觉得自己这样真的挺没劲的，就是明明知道这不是什么大事，金珉奎只是在拍戏，而且还很累。既然进了剧组就不要两边飞，不然他自己也休息不好。可是还是忍不住要觉得金珉奎放了自己鸽子。

就是明明知道他也不是故意不来，在视频电话里说了千百次的“想见面”，却还是因为如此觉得不开心。

他们不是在谈恋爱么？徐明浩心里突然升起这样的疑问，连他自己都吓了一跳。无论怎么说，这么长的时间不见面本身就算不上什么合理的事情，即使是因为两个人都很忙，他们不是在谈恋爱么？

可是他们现在这样，真的算是在谈恋爱么？两个人之间有些事情应该要说清楚的，但是他们只是在不断的用时间的流逝来掩盖，谁也没有想去解释什么。

晚上躺在床上的时候徐明浩迷迷糊糊的想起刚出道的时候，他和金珉奎在首尔逛街之时路过的一家卖明信片的店。门口的风铃做成鸟窝的形状，推开门就能听见叮咚脆响。那家店还是家特殊的“时间邮局”，可以给三四年后的自己写信，到时间再由店主寄出。金珉奎拉着徐明浩兴致勃勃的买了明信片，密密麻麻写了一整面，徐明浩读韩语还是有点吃力的，看的头都晕，干脆就不看了。他咬着笔不知道该写些什么，偏过头去看了看身边兴致高昂的人。

“我好像对三四年之后的自己没什么好说的，我给咱们组合写点吧。”徐明浩这样说着，终于动了笔，签字笔划过有些粗糙的纸张发出沙沙的声响。徐明浩没有像金珉奎一样一股脑的把心里所有的事情写上去，只挑了自己觉得最重要的事情落笔。

“SVT，大发，永远在一起。”

金珉奎饶有兴致的看着，对他说写中文也没有关系。徐明浩想了想，又看了一眼金珉奎。他比自己要高一点，看着他的时候总是低下头注视着他的眼睛，认真又温柔。那时候他们还没在一起，暧昧的情愫在两人之间辗转流连，连交握的双手都带着双向的试探。徐明浩在右下角写了四个汉字，“不欠东风”。

稍微改动了一下，希望一切都是真正的万事俱备。

这么小的事情，连细节都记得如此清晰。徐明浩猛的从床上坐起来，翻箱倒柜的去找这张明信片。应该没有扔掉，可是是在杂物间的盒子里放着，还是在他房间某个盒子里安静的躺着，徐明浩一点印象都没有了。储物间许久没有人出入了，尹净汉听到动静从房间里走出来，挥了挥手想挥走扬起的灰尘。他问徐明浩在干什么，徐明浩只是说自己在找东西。然而他甚至早已忘记了那张明信片背后的图是什么样子。因此也不要说什么对这张明信片有特别的印象了，只有有关金珉奎的记忆被他妥善的安放，他的最佳回忆里，永远存在有关那个人几乎所有的细微小事。

他推开那个店铺木质的大门带起一串风铃的脆响，令人心动的音律，就此留在他的心上。

最后是在他房间的一本书里找到的。他写下这句话的时候心里其实也清楚，没有什么东西是真正可以“永远”存在的，时间的推移是谁也塞不过的高明戏法，让很多事情都在不经意间消散了。可是没有想到也就这样彼此珍惜互相扶持着走到了今天，走了十几年，走了这么久。

明信片背面的图案是一只歪着头蹲在树下的金毛，有一些被逐渐边缘化的记忆又再次跃然心间。他隐约记得自己拿起明信片的时候看到这只卡通狗狗，偷偷拿着他在金珉奎身后比了比。可爱的卡通动物向来都不是他的取向，但是那时候拿起这张明信片，自己又是什么心情呢？是还没在一起的时候纠结而又甜蜜的负担，不确定的心思，看到什么都要想起他来的雀跃。那些模糊的感情，仿佛是拨开了一层又一层迷雾，再次浮在心里，温暖而又透明。

曾经以为未来很远，现在也到达了。以为说着永远是很幼稚的玩笑，现在也在实现的路上不曾分心想过解散这种话。

可是他们呢。他和金珉奎之间的距离，突然变得这么远，他们之间，突然被一只无形的手推开了太远。

尹净汉来敲门的时候徐明浩还拿着那张明信片发呆，一直到他打开门探出头来的时候才后知后觉的应了一声。

“明浩在想什么？”尹净汉坐在他面前想逗他开心，伸手挠了挠他的下巴，“明浩不要想太多了，珉奎让我把这个给你。他说是很重要的东西，你看了就知道。”

徐明浩看着那个黑色的，绒面的小盒子，一时间百味杂陈，不知道该说什么。他甚至有些害怕再把这个盒子打开了。像是潘多拉魔盒那样，打开之后几次三番经历的波折他已经不想重提，因此连接过来的动作都显得有些犹豫。

“我……”徐明浩真的有些犹豫了，但他还是从尹净汉手上把那个盒子拿了过来，“哥和胜澈哥都不会吵架的么？”然后他小心翼翼的问了一句，“如果哥觉得我问的问题很奇怪的话就不用管我。”

“当然会吵架，怎么会不吵架呢。”尹净汉揉了揉他的脑袋示意他没关系，“吵架是因为在乎对方，明浩还记得是怎么和珉奎在一起的么？”

“是互相吸引，结果他先捅破了，明明长得那么高那么壮实的一个人，怎么自己还先哭了。”徐明浩回想起当时的场景，忍不住笑了起来。

“都记得啊，连我都有印象呢。如果不在乎的事情，记忆会变得模糊。”尹净汉顿了顿，“可是有时候因为太在乎，各自都觉得自己有理由，因此也会有这样善良的矛盾。所以我们以前还总是在一起活动一起住的时候才说，有矛盾的话就要立刻说开了，不要憋在心里。这样才能长长久久。”

“虽然你和珉奎一个都不肯说，但是这都是你们自己的事情。不愿意让外人知道，也并没有什么错。”尹净汉又指了指徐明浩手里的盒子，“如果这是因，就从他出现的那一刻开始去解决问题，不要让他结成恶果。”

徐明浩觉得尹净汉说的有道理，他决定把这件事摊开来和金珉奎说一说。

手机在这时候很应景的响了起来，打来电话的人也是他日夜兼程的赶来首尔想要见到的人。他们需要一点时间当面谈一谈。

“明浩！”金珉奎努力装出一副很兴奋的样子，而他确实急于知道徐明浩心情怎么样，“我拍完了，今天。”

“我改签了机票。”徐明浩说。

“什么？”金珉奎有些不解，“不是回国还要有节目的拍摄么，改签没关系么？”

“没事的，我改到录制前一天回去了。但其实也就三天，三天而已。”徐明浩深深的叹了口气，“我能等到你么？”

对面沉默了一会儿。徐明浩听见风从听筒旁边呼啸过去的声音，大约金珉奎刚拍完，在往酒店走。一阵长久的沉默之后，徐明浩大概知道了金珉奎是什么意思。但是他并不懊恼，也不生气，他尽量不表现出有些失望的语气。

“知道了。”他说，“没关系，没关系的。”

“我可以，去见你。”

“明浩……”金珉奎有点着急，但他又实在没有办法。从来没有这么抓心挠肝的难受，想要立刻放下手里所有的事情飞回首尔去陪他，然而这都是不现实的想象，因此不安又局促的回应着，试图提供一些最佳方案，“你把机票改签回去吧，刚下飞机就去录节目，会很累的。”

“我们要谈谈的对吧。”徐明浩没有理他，“那个戒指我也不要。”

“啊……”金珉奎明显就有些泄气了。信号大概不好，手机里传出来的声音混有“呲啦呲啦”的电流声，显得他更加局促了，“那，那你不要也没关系，就，反正也不是什么很贵重的东西，就……”

“想等你亲手给我戴上。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有车 未成年人自觉退出

10.

济州岛咸湿的海风令这个冬天都显得不那么寒冷，就算被金珉奎的大衣裹在怀里的时候徐明浩也觉得很不真实。可是这个怀抱又的确是真实的，温暖的，这个他无数次在夜晚非常想念的温度告诉他，面前的人真的是金珉奎。他是瘦了一点，摘下墨镜就能看到眼下的乌青。徐明浩坐在车上的时候看到他眼底的疲惫，觉得自己从首尔飞过来，有那么多想要问他的事情，在那一瞬间都变得不那么重要了。

太久没见面了，从身旁直指向他的视线让他心口都有些发慌。他稍微偏过头，目光接触的时候好像真的有火花擦过去。徐明浩安抚似的握住了金珉奎的手，又顺势捏了捏他的手心。但是好像并没有什么实质性的用处，身边的人还是目光灼灼的盯着他， 像是火焰快要把他熬化。徐明浩被他盯的心里发慌，跟着他走到停车场就赶紧推他上了车。

“快开车吧……”徐明浩催他，目光落在自己的牛仔裤上。车里很安静，机场的停车场也很安静。他能听到金珉奎轻轻的呼吸声，像是打在他耳畔似的清晰。良久之后金珉奎往副驾驶的方向转了转，伸手去够徐明浩身旁的安全带。

徐明浩盯着自己的牛仔裤看，他看到浅色的牛仔裤上晕开的颜料，又被金珉奎伸过来的手挡住了。他凑过来，呼吸就真实的略过自己的耳畔。于是在这样的交错之间，在他的手拽着安全带的带子再一次挡住他裤子上的那块颜料的时候，徐明浩无意识的攥住了那双骨节分明的手。就是这双手，无数次的握紧他，拥抱他。他缓缓的转过去，终于可以好好的看看他的脸。金珉奎凑过来就要吻他，交握的手也放开，轻轻的捧着他的脸，他闭上眼睛，手也不知道往哪里放，只好抓住金珉奎风衣的下摆，又被面前的人温柔的握住了。

明明已经无数次的在宿舍里，在只有他们两个人的练习室里，甚至在无人发现的打歌舞台后台的楼梯间里，无数次的吻过他柔软的双唇，却还是会害羞，手也不知道往哪里放。徐明浩的真的好软好可爱，金珉奎看着他微微颤抖的睫毛兀自想着，只觉得心里最柔软的地方被他一次又一次的拨弄着，什么疲倦都能顷刻灰飞烟灭了。

济州岛的冬天不像首尔那样寒冷，车在路上开着的时候徐明浩睡着了。从国内过来的时候就是连轴转了几天，那天晚上过后他买了机票就立刻赶了过来，也没有休息的很好。等他再睁眼的时候，酒店的房间里只有桌子面前开了一盏台灯。徐明浩缓了缓精神，金珉奎坐在床边，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上。他好像在给谁发消息，手机微弱的光映在他脸上。徐明浩眯着眼睛没有出声，盯着金珉奎的侧脸看了一会儿，直到放在脑袋下面的手有些麻了才动了动。

“明浩！”他的大狗狗听到一点动静就回头来看他，还穿着衬衫就往他身边蹭，也不怕把衣服压皱了。手机也随意的一关就往床头一扔，徐明浩被他的头发蹭的痒，笑着把他往旁边推，“这么晚了，还在工作么？”他指了指金珉奎的手机。

“没什么……”金珉奎迟疑了一下，“就是剧组的演员，问一下对戏的事情，没事的，没有你重要。”金珉奎躺着，他也躺着。只不过这次再也不用透过手机的镜头，只要一抬手就能捏捏他的脸。

“你睡了好久。”金珉奎看着他傻笑，徐明浩才想起来自己是在车上就睡着了。所以他是怎么回到酒店的，刚才光顾着看他，都忘了自己是从首尔飞过来的了。徐明浩想着想着，脸先红了。他在被子里踢了金珉奎一脚，隔着被子也没使什么力气，软软的像是在撒娇。

“怎么不喊醒我啊……那，那我是怎么上来的？”徐明浩皱了皱鼻子，声音也软乎乎的。

“我抱你上来的！”身边的人分明知道他脸皮薄，还像是邀功请赏一样说的很大声。徐明浩瞪了他一眼，金珉奎偏要逗他，“明浩睡的好熟，我怎么喊都喊不醒，还听到明浩说「好困，要珉奎抱抱」，明浩真的好……可爱。”徐明浩连忙去捂他的嘴，因此最后两个字被他囫囵吞枣似的模糊着，气息喷吐在徐明浩的手心。

“不可能，你不要骗我了。”徐明浩连耳朵都红了。金珉奎笑着轻轻把他的手拉下来握住了，还不忘忙里偷闲吻了一下手背。两个人笑着闹了一阵，渐渐安静下来。

“我好想你。”徐明浩说。他把手从金珉奎的手里抽出来去摸手机，金珉奎把手机递给他，看着徐明浩打开了一个通篇他只能认识数字的软件。看上去像一个日历，徐明浩跟他说他们已经292天没有见面了。金珉奎看着那个日历，恍惚间想起上次见面的时候有些糟糕的回忆，心里一紧，可惜他那个时候太冲动了，因此上海的那个雨夜，在明浩心里又是怎样的糟糕的存在呢，金珉奎不知道了。徐明浩在他想事情的时候坐了起来，金珉奎心里一动，有点紧张的看着他。徐明浩被他严肃的神情吓到了，上手捏了捏他的脸颊，“你干什么呀？”他问。

“上次……”他说到一半就说不下去了，心里复又生出那么多愧疚来。

徐明浩愣了一下，却也只是暗淡了一秒就把手伸到金珉奎的嘴角，“上次让我们珉奎生病了，对不起。”说着先笑了，把金珉奎的嘴角往上提了提，“伤心的话，不好看。”

金珉奎没想到徐明浩会这样跟他说，又想到自己上次一时生气作出的冲动的事情，心里更是有点难受。他想到剧组的导演跟他说的事情，其实好几次他都要和明浩开口了，但是宣传的时候需要保密的事情，的确不是他应该说出去的，就算是明浩的话……

可是，明浩又不是什么别的谁，金珉奎暗自腹诽导演的安排。他们这么多年风雨兼程的过来了，难道还存在他们说的什么会提前泄露影响宣传的效果这样的事情么。好像突然就想通了，他一拍大腿窜了起来，差点磕到徐明浩的下巴。

“你知道我为什么来吧。”徐明浩盘腿坐起来，他们面对着面，“那件事情早就过去了，我要是放在心上，早八百年前就跟你分手了。”他讲到这两个字的时候皱了皱眉头，“后来文俊辉来找我，我跟他说这个事挺无解的。上次我虽然很生气，但是你知道吧，这个事情从来就不是挺无解的。”徐明浩抬起头来注视着金珉奎的眼睛，晶亮的双眸里金珉奎看到自己左右闪躲的眼神，“虽然我一直都说你不肯把话说清楚，但是我也一直在逃避，我也一直在说气话。所以仔细想一想的话，想要和你把这个事情说个明白。”徐明浩又想了一下，问到，“我猜可能和最近正在拍的电影有关吧。”

“明浩怎么猜出来的……”金珉奎眼神一亮，一时间心里像是打翻了调味罐一样五味杂陈。所以他一直在纠结的事情，也没有瞒过徐明浩的眼睛。明浩虽然不知道具体的情况，但是还是猜出来了么，金珉奎心里想着，“本来应该跟你说的，但是导演之前说了准备那样宣传，如果我说出去的话……”

“你跟谁炒什么cp我也不在乎，我只相信你。”金珉奎看到徐明浩眨了两下眼睛，他咬着嘴唇面上也没什么特别的表情。金珉奎却觉得他眨了眨眼睫毛就像在他心上扫过一样吹来一阵风。他有些不自在的耷拉了嘴角，双臂一张把徐明浩拦在怀里。徐明浩还在咬着嘴唇想事情，被他突然的动作吓了一跳。他想挣脱出来，但是耳畔是久违的有力的心跳，因此皱了皱鼻子也没有推开。金珉奎把脑袋埋在徐明浩颈窝里，瓮声瓮气的说道，“我也不是故意不跟你说的。”

“唔，净汉哥好厉害。”徐明浩嘀咕了一句。

“什么？”金珉奎把头抬起来。他们这些事情，分明与哥哥们没有关系，但是他们还是尽力在想办法。想到这里，不觉心下有点感动。

“我虽然猜到了一点，但是主要是净汉哥和胜澈哥跟我说的……不说这个了，你要是为了这件事……”徐明浩心里乱乱的，一时间不知道如何开口。

“一开始的时候只是因为接到了这部电影，试镜之后导演有提出这样的想法。但是那时候还是不确定的事情。”金珉奎又往徐明浩那边挪了挪，让他可以舒服的靠在自己怀里，“演戏是没什么问题，但是宣传的话，我也不想和谁捆绑在一起。如果因为做了荧幕情侣就要被捆绑，要把那些戏里的感情往生活里带，我想大众提起我的时候，也可以想起明浩，而不是什么别的谁，谁都不行。”说到这里声音都有些委屈了，“可是我又不能明说，但是又不能不顾明浩的意愿，所以就……”

所以就拖到了现在，拖到了尘埃落定已经踏上了不归的征途，徐明浩心里想。

这么说来，好像是他对这个问题太敏感了，一直在错怪。可是仔细想一想演艺圈背后的推手，这虽然不是万全之策，但是好像是最容易有热点的话题。他知道转型这条路有多难走，所以，如果这样可以让他稍微轻松一点的话，也没什么关系吧？

反正都是假的，所以也没什么关系的。徐明浩心里是这样想的，但是还是有点小小的烦忧。但凡是这样亲密的关系，谁又心甘情愿的希望自己的男朋友去捆绑另一方毫不相关的别人呢？他因此甩了甩头，想要把这样的情绪甩出去。

金珉奎察觉到了怀里的人有点不开心，环着他的手臂又收紧了一点，“明浩……”他还是喜欢叫他的名字，这两个不属于他语言系统的字符，从十几岁的时候骤然跃进他的生命里，从此再也没有离开过。

徐明浩回头去看他，他的大狗狗委委屈屈的挂在他肩头，嘴角和眼角都被地心引力吸引。他看到这样的金珉奎反而笑了，所以他们一直在担心同一件事，又有什么不好解决的呢。一切不安的因素，好像见到他之后都能被这个温暖的怀抱化解。徐明浩把金珉奎的手拉过来，看到他无名指上的戒指，有一点心痛。他所不能理解的，那时候突如其来的烦躁和坏脾气在此刻好想已经有了答案，在奔向彼此的同时产生的误会，在他的拥抱里开始，也在这个怀抱里化开。

“下次……不要这样了。”徐明浩想了很久，不知道应该说什么。身后的人适时的凑过来亲了亲他的脸颊，金珉奎还是和以前一样，呆在一起的时候像是肌肤饥渴症患者一样黏在他身旁。亲完又习惯性的在他的颈窝蹭了蹭。他真的好像一只大狗狗，如果有尾巴的话，一定是缠着他的胳膊还要使劲的摇，徐明浩的指尖无意识的盘上他的头发，靠在他怀里的时候心里想着。

分明有好多话想要对他说，但是见到他，又好像什么都忘记了。因此在这份长久的静默之后，徐明浩微微叹了口气，微不可闻，连趴在他颈窝的金珉奎都没有听到。

“我不是说下次不要这样的宣传方式什么的，你也知道，有些时候就是身不由己的。”徐明浩还在纠结，“那你如果不跟我说的话，那么突然的决定，我也不知道你想……”

“没有下次了。”金珉奎说，“如果因为这样要和明浩分开这么久的话，再也不想经历一次了，太难熬了。”

“你还是想公开么？”徐明浩咬了一下嘴唇。

金珉奎愣了一下，然后他沉默了一会儿。徐明浩从他怀里坐起来，两个人面对着面，他抬起眼睛的时候还在无意识的咬着嘴唇。金珉奎看见他脸上复杂的表情，微微叹了口气，低声说道，“想，真的很想。”低头的时候看见徐明浩攥着床单的手指，于是又握住了，“其实那次从上海回来之后，我差点就很冲动的想发个ins了结了这个事情。那时候我想的是，就算我这么做，明浩不会一直不理我的吧，总有一天，我想总有一天你会愿意接我的电话，愿意见我。可是正好就生病了，就也没有精力去做这些。”他说到这件事的时候，苦涩的心情顺着某根神经攀升上来，因此皱了眉头，“后来哥哥们旁敲侧击的说过几次，虽然他们也不知道具体发生了什么事情。大概过去了快一个月吧，你真的不接我电话，不肯回我kkt，有好长一段时间，那个对话框里甚至连已读都没有显示了。那时候我才开始害怕，虽然我一直很后悔那天的事情。但是那时候我才开始真的害怕，我第一次有一种你也不是，也不是一定就会一直和我在一起的感觉。或许我真的做了什么事，你也不会原谅我。”

金珉奎回想起那时候的心情，从来没有过的惶恐和不安占据了他的心神，因此连工作都有点消极。那是他第一次意识到徐明浩真的有可能和他分手，第一次对于两个人的未来产生深深的担忧，甚至连这段感情会不会彻底破裂都偏向了“会”的一边。他像一艘风雨中的小船，在自己胡思乱想的假设里浮浮沉沉却又无法脱身。

“后来我去找了顺荣哥，问他怎么办。因为直到那时候我才发现，如果你不想理我，我甚至都不知道怎样才能让你听见我说话，看见我发的消息。”金珉奎想起这段往事，徐明浩应该也不清楚，因此有点紧张的把他的手握的更紧了一点，“虽然不知道哥跟你说了什么，但是明浩真的给我回了消息，所以……”

徐明浩回想起权顺荣给他打的那个电话，不经哑然失笑。然后他听见金珉奎用很低的声音说，“可是，我还是很想和明浩公开。虽然现在来说这件事，好像已经有点晚了，现在也不是一个好时机。但是如果有机会的话，还是很想告诉别人我们的关系。”他小声的嘀咕着，“如果别人误会了什么的话，对明浩来说不是很不公平么？”他接着说了，“可是这些都不重要了，如果明浩不想的话，我们以后就不说这件事了。我真的受不了你不理我。”

“不要这样想。”徐明浩听着他说这些话，拍了拍他的脸颊，觉得鼻子有些酸。“对不起。”他张了张嘴，还是先道歉了，“我们就，走一步看一步吧，反正都已经变成现在这样了……”他低下头，抿了抿嘴唇，“以后找到好的机会，我们再公开吧，但不是现在。”

“明浩！”金珉奎有些惊喜的看着徐明浩，“那，那我们要去看日本的樱花，要去明浩的家乡看海……”他扑过来搂着徐明浩，差点把他扑倒在床上。徐明浩被他吓了一跳，轻轻捶了他一下，但是金珉奎还是看到他的耳朵慢慢红了起来，于是他又凑到徐明浩耳边，温热的呼吸略过徐明浩有点红的耳朵。

“要去看日出，去看日落，要在月亮升起来的时候接吻。”

徐明浩又打了他一下，“怎么又乱说话。”他从金珉奎的怀抱里挣脱开来，连脸颊都红扑扑的。金珉奎惯会逗他，徐明浩气不过，盯着金珉奎看了一会儿突然笑了。他这一笑让金珉奎有点不知所措，他的小棉花好像有点变了，平日里这时候应该赶紧来捂他的嘴让他别乱说，而不是就这样轻飘飘的一句话。可是徐明浩看起来又没有变，他还是很害羞，整个人都冒着热气。徐明浩看了一眼窗外，窗帘都拉起来了，什么也看不见。金珉奎顺着他的目光看过去，面前的人就突然凑到他耳边了。

“月亮升起来了。”徐明浩的声音干干净净的，好像他只是在说一件很平常的事，好像这件事与他没什么关系。

但是金珉奎听到他说，“可以接吻了。”

11.

洗完澡之后徐明浩从浴室里走出来。金珉奎坐在酒店的书桌面前给手机充电，大概在给谁发消息，很专注的神情，眉头皱起来像是在思考什么很重要的事情。如果不是他穿着睡衣，毛巾还搭在脑袋上，徐明浩几乎要以为金珉奎现在应该坐在办公室办公了。

“珉奎？”徐明浩试着喊了一声，金珉奎听到之后立刻抬头看他，“有什么重要的事么？今晚看你一直在和谁聊天。”徐明浩指了指手机。

“没事。”金珉奎立刻就把手机放下了，很自然的走过来帮徐明浩擦头发。徐明浩刚洗完澡，热气熏的他整个人都是粉红色的，头发上的水珠顺着耳垂滑落进浴袍的领口。金珉奎站着，目光不由自主的就从领口滑进去，跟着那滴水，最后隐没在若隐若现的那一点殷红。徐明浩低着头，背对着他，微微转过身子就看不见了。但是或许是酒店的浴袍不够柔软，又或许是什么别的原因，徐明浩总是在微微活动着肩膀，于是金珉奎总是看见那个他不该窥探的地方出现在他眼前又消失不见，勾的他心神不宁。

“怎么了？”徐明浩出声问他，“怎么不动了，擦好了么？”

“啊……”金珉奎吓了一跳，“擦好了。”他说。开口才发现自己的嗓子有多么干涩，因此连忙咳嗽了两声想要掩饰。他收回帮徐明浩擦头发的手，有些不知所措。最后只好说了一句，“明天还要赶飞机，我送你。”前言不搭后语的，金珉奎想着。他摸了摸鼻子，可是指尖都是徐明浩刚才洗澡的时候用的洗发水的香味，让他更加的心猿意马。

“洗过澡好舒服呀。”徐明浩顺势往床上一趴，小腿翘起来。金珉奎看见他圆润的脚趾在自己眼前晃动了一下，很快又不见了。徐明浩的小腿又白又细，金珉奎又想起每次做的时候他勾在自己腰上的小腿，最后因为没有力气了所以乖乖的落在他身旁，被他从膝盖窝摸到大腿，面前的人还会害羞，还会想要捶他。可是明浩的膝盖窝又好温暖，又滑又嫩，让他忍不住又在那里流连。

然而很明显，现在并不是想这些事情的时候。金珉奎体谅他最近连轴转着坐飞机，明天一大早又要去机场，他又摸了摸自己的鼻子，试图把那些旖旎风光从脑海里摘出。然而徐明浩或许不是这么想的，金珉奎顺着他的小腿往上看，浴袍在他动作之间被撩到了膝盖上，然后他又坐起来，所以浴袍的下摆又再一次的顺着膝盖往上蹭到了大腿根。偏生停下的位置又那么不合适，往上一点就能一窥他腿根细嫩的软肉，往下一点就不会让他生出这样多暧昧的想法。可是浴袍就那样卡在那个不上不下的位置，徐明浩把手伸到金珉奎面前晃了晃，问他怎么又发呆了。他的浴袍于是就这样要掉不掉的堪堪挂在肩上，金珉奎顺着徐明浩的手往下看，甚至能看到他的腰窝。他脑海里空空荡荡的也没什么想法，大概是遵从着本能，缓缓抓住了徐明浩的手。明浩的指甲怎么也这么可爱？金珉奎在心里默默的想着，为什么连指甲也是粉红色的？

然后他突然惊醒了，才听见自己的呼吸声瞬间粗重了不少。徐明浩的手被他握着，手心出了一层薄汗。室内的温度突然变得好高，到底是谁把空调的温度调得这么高，可是刚才他们说话的时候也没有觉得有这么热。

他因此感到有些混乱了，“我去把空调温度调低一点。”他手上还拿着毛巾，酒店的毛巾粗糙的质感唤回了他的一点神思，才想起此时如果说把毛巾放回浴室才应该是离开更加合理的借口。但是他大概来不及走开了，徐明浩轻轻拽了拽他睡衣的下摆就让他立刻回了头，毛巾从手里滑落又让他慌乱的蹲下想去捡，徐明浩的指腹却又这样不合时宜的轻轻掠过他的额头，“你怎么出了这么多汗？”他笑盈盈的，好像不知道金珉奎此刻的窘迫是因为什么。

金珉奎又没有回答了，他蹲下来想要捡起地上的毛巾，徐明浩因此顺势趴下了。他皮肤那么白，胸口的软肉就这样因为主人毫不在意的趴着而暴露在金珉奎面前，白花花的一片晃的他眼晕。

“你要去哪里呀。”徐明浩凑在他耳边说，鼻息尽数洒在他耳畔，好像很委屈因而带着点鼻音。可是他的声音又很清澈，干净的声线让金珉奎无地自容，好像此时此刻只有他一个人陷入了欲望的漩涡。他试图赶快离开徐明浩身边，逃离这样旖旎而又暧昧的氛围，将自己冲动着叫嚣的欲望隐藏起来。可是又有什么用呢，他在徐明浩面前大概是个彻彻底底的失败者，被轻易的看透。

“我好想你啊。”徐明浩的声音还是轻轻的，带着一丝慵懒，“你不想么？”

他的欲望只在霎那间就无处遁形。

也不说清楚，想什么，偏生要给他留那么一丝遐想的空间。可是又有什么关系呢？金珉奎吻上那个柔软而又甜蜜的唇，尽管他们今晚已经腻在一起吻了无数次了。可是接吻这种事，真的好浪漫。他只要吮吸他的舌尖，面前的人就会闭着眼睛往后缩，只要他轻轻扫过贝齿和上颚，明浩也会打着颤想要躲，最后却又无处可去，后脑勺轻轻撞到他的手掌里，被他安抚似的顺了顺头发，手指将他后脑勺的发丝一圈又一圈的缠绕起来。

他跪在地上和徐明浩接吻，又被他拉到床上。明浩怎么还是这么瘦，抱着徐明浩的时候金珉奎想道，好像他揉一揉就能把他完全揉进怀里似的。他也确实这么做了，二百多个日日夜夜的想念让这个吻有一些汹涌，他的想念，像是海水暗涌着要刺破他的胸膛澎湃而出，可是他心里那一朵迎面的巨浪，扑到徐明浩面前却又化为绕指的温柔，小心的捧着，生怕吓到他怀里的人。

分明是徐明浩先撩的他，却又害羞的不肯和他对视，耳朵泛着可爱的粉色。实在是太可爱了，金珉奎忍不住低下头吻了吻他的耳垂，引来一阵微微的颤栗。

他们鼻尖凑在一起，呼吸缠绕之时，金珉奎扯开那件要掉不掉的浴袍。事实上那件浴袍早在他们滚在一起的时候失去了他存在的意义，微凉的空气侵袭着他的小腹，让他身上的粉红色褪去了一点。

“怎么什么都没穿，合着你在这儿等着我呢。”金珉奎凑在徐明浩耳边说了一句，拍了拍他的小屁股，伸手要够床头抽屉里的润滑剂。徐明浩一句话也说不出来，抬头的欲望被金珉奎握在手里让他整个人一激灵，手臂抬起来与金珉奎够上床头柜的手十指相扣。他咬着嘴唇抬眼看他，摇了摇头，“不，不用拿，那个……”也不知道他从哪里摸到个套，塞在金珉奎手心里。

“不行，会受伤的。”金珉奎不知道为什么徐明浩不让他拿润滑剂，但他在这种事上一直很坚持，也舍不得让他受伤。徐明浩害羞的整个人都在抖，他长腿一伸，灵活的脚趾就把金珉奎的睡裤拽了下来，有谁已经难以忍受了，鼓鼓囊囊的一团把内裤撑起一个小包。也不知道是怎么了，徐明浩用脚心在那团蹭了蹭，被金珉奎一把抓住脚踝。他深深的吸了一口气，“你不要太过分。”

今天是怎么了，金珉奎闭上眼睛做了个深呼吸，他被徐明浩搞的思维混乱，只要他想够床头的东西，徐明浩就会千方百计的拦他，但凡他使点劲儿抓住他的脚踝，身下的人眉头微微一皱就让他心软的连忙放开。所以又给了他可乘之机，脚背在他身上乱蹭，小手也不安分的四处点火。金珉奎眸色深沉，被他搞的也没有耐心了，大腿往徐明浩腿间一挤，手指终于探入了那个温热的地方。

“嗯……”细小的呻吟声唤回了金珉奎的一点理智，他发狠似的在内壁刮了刮，引来一阵压抑的鼻音，“什么时候自己弄的，嗯？”他的手指没有费太大的劲就顺利的进入了他的身体，那里湿润而又温暖，很明显是他在浴室的时候自己给自己润滑过了。

一想到明浩红着脸给自己清洗和润滑，他粉红色的手指进入自己的身体抽抽插插。或许还会因为不小心碰到敏感的那处而无法抑制的漏出一两句呻吟……他心里火烧火燎的，因此又探进去一根指头，仔细去找那块不太一样的软肉，仔细的像是要把每一处褶皱都抚平。

“珉奎，珉…，嗯……”徐明浩一句话都说不出来，他攥着金珉奎睡衣的袖子，连想要夹紧双腿都做不到。金珉奎瞄了他一眼，又凑到他耳边，“明浩不乖。”他的嗓音低沉而又轻挑，“今晚你别想跑。”

“我没……啊！”金珉奎适时的找到了那处敏感的软肉，不意外的听到了突然拔高的呻吟。徐明浩整个人都软了成了一滩春水，他觉得自己整个人像是要融化一样热，从体内蔓延而出的快意让他不由自主的咬住了嘴唇想要抑制住一波又一波的快感。金珉奎又吻上来，“明浩。”他又叫他的名字，“不要咬自己。”

徐明浩觉得自己像是被他握在手里，金珉奎领着他，让他无处安放的双手握住自己的膝盖窝。抬起的手在他的肚子上方扫过，又引起他一阵轻微的颤抖。

那边撕开套子的声音让徐明浩回过神来，才意识到自己被他摆成这样羞人的姿势。房间里的灯还大开着，他想把床头的台灯扭暗一点，面前的人却又欺身压上来，把他刚放下的腿折在胸前。

“你……”徐明浩想说什么，感受到身下的硕大，又什么话都忘记了。他们好久没有这样肌肤相亲，所以金珉奎大概是怕伤到他，因此进入的格外缓。所有的感官好像都被放大了，徐明浩被他撑的难受，不自觉的扭了扭屁股，被金珉奎一把掐住腰狠狠的顶了进去。

“唔……你，你慢点…”徐明浩被他突然撞进去的那一下弄的措手不及，敏感点被他狠狠的擦过去。他的性器在金珉奎的小腹乱蹭，留下一道色情的水痕。快感的余韵在他四周缓缓的散发着，金珉奎却又不动了，他只是把埋在他的脖颈之处吻了吻，徐明浩能听到他的呼吸声。

大概过了很久，其实应该也没有很久。但是徐明浩有些慌乱，又害羞的不好意思要求更多，不自觉地收缩了一下穴口。他听见耳畔的呼吸骤然加重，然后他眼前花了一下，趴在了金珉奎宽阔的胸膛上。

“拍戏好累哦。”金珉奎笑眯眯的对他说，一看就是存着坏心思，“今天是明浩想要的话，就自己来吧。”

徐明浩喘了一下，他想骂金珉奎两句。可惜身下的人对他太过熟悉，在他想开口说话的时候适时的往上顶了顶，然后他就又不动了。徐明浩皱了皱眉头，眸光流转之间手已经攀上了他的胸口，指腹顺着胸口滑到腹肌上，“哥哥。”徐明浩几乎不这样喊他，偏生金珉奎在床上就喜欢逗他喊哥哥。他微微抬眼看了靠在床头的人，见他一副隐忍的表情，低下头偷偷笑了一下。

“哥哥怎么没有力气了，要我自己来呢。”他的指腹缓缓的在金珉奎的腹肌上游走，“哥哥是不是不行？”他随意耸动了几下臀部，刚才还一副志得意满的样子，金珉奎的性器与肠壁摩擦带来的快感有些超乎他的想象。徐明浩几乎跪不住，偏生金珉奎又在他的大腿上流连忘返似的来回抚摸着，于是他干脆往金珉奎胸口一趴，“我真的没有力气了嘛……”他小声的撒着娇，毛绒绒的小脑袋直往他下巴上蹭。

“真是个小懒猪。”金珉奎托着他的屁股，让徐明浩躺着。身下的人躺下才后知后觉的害羞，别过头去不肯看他，手臂搭上眼睛，耳朵又瞬间红了起来。金珉奎最喜欢看他害羞的样子，连鼻尖都红红的，说话的声音奶声奶气的，哄的他心都要化了，“怎么还害羞呢，明浩今天在浴室，是像这样自己插自己弄出来的么？”

“唔，没有……”徐明浩的声音微不可闻，他几乎听不见了。于是他干脆装作没听见，“没有什么？没有自己弄出来，怎么后面湿湿的？”他加快了一点抽插的频率，不让徐明浩的手臂遮住眼睛，因此与他十指相扣。

回答是不重要的，因为每当徐明浩想说句话，埋在他身体里的性器就好像有预感似的加快了节奏，经过敏感的那处还要重点照顾着磨蹭两下。徐明浩呜呜咽咽的半天也没组织好语言，只有几个被撞碎的单词从嘴里漏出来，也拼不成一个完整的句子。他只觉得腰和腿又酸又软，连金珉奎的腰都攀不住了，只好放下来无力的搭在被子上，又被他缠住腿窝一个劲的揉。

可是，这样又好舒服。徐明浩不好意思讲，可是快感的累积让他的性器胀的有些难受，他自己动了动腰，就被金珉奎摁着狠狠怼着敏感点磨了两下，警告他不要乱动。徐明浩几乎要从他身下弹出去，又被他按住，过多的快感让他的性器也吐着透明的粘液，抵在金珉奎的小腹上让他真的忍不住去蹭。

“他也想我么？”金珉奎笑着帮徐明浩撸了两下又走开了，吊的他不上不下。他不自觉地手往下探，实在是太难受了，不断传来的快感让他有些招架不住，可是离释放又差那么一点。他想快点撸出来，但是又被金珉奎领着去摸他们结合的地方，蹭到他不断进出的阴茎。徐明浩的耳朵红的快要滴血，耳朵发烧让他头脑也跟着发昏，眼角被逼出生理性的泪水，又被不断顶弄的人温柔的吻去了。

想要一个吻，徐明浩想。他有点混乱，可是就算是在一片混沌之中，也想追逐着他的嘴唇讨一个温柔的吻。面前的人不知道怎么了，就是不肯吻他柔软的唇。他的吻从眼角来到耳畔，逗得已经不能更红的耳垂发烫，再来到锁骨，连胸前的两粒也很好的照顾到了，可是就是避开了那个甜蜜的嘴唇。徐明浩不清不楚的把手挂在他的脖子上，想要追逐他的脚步。

为什么要躲我，徐明浩有点委屈。陷在情欲里，好像连委屈都放大了无数倍，因此越想越委屈，真的落下几滴眼泪，鼻尖酸涩的问他，“可是，可是我想要一个亲亲嘛……”

然后铺天盖地的吻落下来，他感觉自己的每一寸都像是被拆开来一样不属于自己，但是每一寸都被照顾的很好。金珉奎的手指有薄薄的茧，握住他的时候也很舒服。他脑海中空白了大概几秒钟，回过神来的时候他们鼻尖相抵，呼吸交缠，好像他只要稍微抬起头就能获得一个温柔的吻。他也确实这样做了，不带什么情欲的亲吻也让人沉醉，因此舌尖问候着贝齿与上颚，好像还沉在高潮的余韵里，着实费了点时间。久到金珉奎抱着徐明浩觉得他身上的热气有些散了，才不舍的放开他让他去洗澡，再不洗澡，该着凉了。

泡澡的时候金珉奎帮徐明浩清理后面的润滑，着实是进的有些深，手指探进去免不得要触碰到那个敏感的地方。热水舒缓着疲惫，徐明浩趴在金珉奎胸口没什么意识的哼哼唧唧，小手在他胸口打着转儿胡乱磨蹭着，免不了又要擦枪走火。两个人又帮着对方打了一次。这次是彻底没劲了，金珉奎给徐明浩裹好浴巾，让他先去床上坐着，稍微打扫了一下浴室。出来的时候金珉奎给他找睡衣，翻了半天也没找到，“明浩，是放在箱子里了么？”他等了半天没等到回答，回头一看床上的人蜷缩成一团已经浅浅的进入了梦乡。金珉奎哑然失笑，随便拿了自己的一件睡衣哄他穿上。徐明浩闭着眼睛，让伸手就伸手，让抬脚就抬脚。他实在太困了，要不是太久没见面，过了今晚他们又不知道要分别多长时间，大概也不会想他要做。金珉奎笑着帮他换好睡衣，整理好浴巾的功夫身边的人已经又倒下去了，连被子都不盖。

“明浩。”金珉奎推推他，“你要盖被子啊，别着凉了。”

“嗯……”回答他的只有无意识的轻哼。他没办法，只好把他身下的被子拽出来，抱着徐明浩准备睡了。门口传来轻轻的敲门声，金珉奎皱了皱眉头，仔细帮徐明浩掖好被角，轻轻下床去开了门。

他回来的时候叹了口气，徐明浩还在睡着，感受到身边的热源迅速贴了过来，“谁啊，这么晚…”他的声音轻轻的，半梦半醒之间像是在撒娇。金珉奎愣了一下，大概没想到徐明浩没睡熟，短短的答了一句，“同事。”

徐明浩没有再回答了，他给自己找了个舒服的姿势窝在他的大狗狗怀里。金珉奎揽着他，看到他眼下的黑眼圈心情有些复杂，徐明浩毛茸茸的脑袋蹭的他下巴痒痒的，又觉得只要看到他，什么辛苦都觉得可以共赴。因此好像也没有那么烦躁了，搂紧了身边的人，仔细的握住他的手，在他的额头上留下了一个很轻很轻的吻。

“明浩，”他念了念他的名字，声音低低的，在两人之间徜徉，过了一会儿又消失不见了。

“我真的很爱你。”


	3. Chapter 3

12.

珉奎真的爱我么？坐在回国的飞机上的时候徐明浩突然生出这样的想法，他自己都吓了一跳，但是却又不可抑制的开始思考。

这好像是一个没有什么意义的问题，但是徐明浩自己现在却不太确定了。他一直以来兀自相信着，他们两个人之间的感情已经不需要言说。然而他一直在接受的爱意，真的就理所因当的属于他么？或许他只是在一个正正好的时间出现在金珉奎身旁，在他身边还没有簇拥着许多人的时候自己走进了他的生命里，换一个人或许也是一样的。

可是刚才在机场，他们分别的时候，金珉奎眼睛里流露出来的不舍，让他看了都难以招架的眼神，也是可以伪装的么？

金珉奎跟他拥抱的时候委委屈屈的说，“明浩，我一定要快点拍完然后去找你，你快去赶飞机吧，别耽误了。”然后手环的更紧。

徐明浩哑然失笑。然后他拍了拍金珉奎的脑袋安慰他，“很快就回归了，我们还像以前一样，天天都可以呆在一起，只是会有点累。”

“不累的。”金珉奎吻了一下徐明浩的额头，“只要和你在一起，都不累的。”他笑了一下，又絮絮叨叨的说了很多，无非是让徐明浩注意身体，录节目不要太累了。他下意识的揉了揉徐明浩的腰，跟他说跳舞的时候要特别注意。

前段时间总听徐明浩说腰疼，不知道是不是腰伤又要反复了。

徐明浩没怎么听进去金珉奎前面老妈子一样的叮嘱，他看着他的眼睛，一时间有些晃神。他们鲜少在机场分别，多数时候他们都是形影不离的关系，坐同一班飞机飞向同一个地方，去追同样梦。

是什么时候开始他们人生的轨迹出现了偏离，大概就是从金珉奎开始拍戏开始的。他不是说他们必须要一直处于同样的轨道什么的，他想要尝试在新的领域去探索，他也为他感到高兴。只是偶尔会觉得，自己好像快要抓不住面前的人了。

就像……徐明浩想到昨天晚上。恰巧这时候金珉奎揉了揉他的腰，徐明浩以为他在调侃昨晚的荒唐，下意识的瞪了他一眼。金珉奎被他凶的莫名其妙，转念一想笑着把他搂进怀里，刮了一下他的鼻子凑在他耳边，用只有他们两个人能听到的声音说，“你在想什么？”

然后徐明浩回过神来，张了张嘴想解释什么，末了摇了摇头，耳根红了起来。他把金珉奎推开了，跟他说如果再不走的话自己就会错过飞机，然后他挥了挥手，头也不回的走了。

他是想要头也不回的走掉的，结果走了两步还是忍不住小跑着回来，几乎是一头撞进金珉奎怀里，用力的抱了他一下。徐明浩从来没有这样过，就算是不舍也不至于这样，他也向来不喜欢自己的情绪这样外露。金珉奎被他撞的往后退了一步，下意识的搂住他，不知道徐明浩心里在想些什么。

“怎么了？”金珉奎轻声问他，刚才还在安慰他，很快就要回归了，到时候就可以天天呆在一起的人，自己现在却又如此不舍了。他想把徐明浩从怀里挖出来，但是怀里的人只是更用力的拥抱了他一下，然后摇了摇头。等徐明浩调整好自己的情绪，抬头注视着金珉奎的时候，金珉奎又看到那个微笑着的小太阳，翘起嘴角对自己说，“没事的。”

“我真的要走啦。”徐明浩握着他的手，眼角眉梢都是笑意，然后金珉奎听到他对自己说了一句话。

徐明浩说，“我爱你。”

金珉奎愣了一下，他听到自己说，“我也爱你。”就像他们平常经常说的那样。然后徐明浩的手就从他的手心滑走了，他们互相挥一挥衣袖，金珉奎注视着他的身影在海关灰色的玻璃门里消失不见。

这次他真的没有回头了。

金珉奎在他们分别的关口站了很久。

他其实很少听到徐明浩大大方方的说这三个字。

很久之前他们刚在一起的时候，金珉奎还为这件事感到有些难过。这样简单而又直白的三个字，如此明朗的表达着爱意，多数时候徐明浩却不会主动去说。多半是金珉奎缠着他，问他这样幼稚的话，他说，“我爱你，你爱不爱我？”

就像所有热恋期的情侣想要得到的最无用的认证一样，徐明浩半推半就的让金珉奎整个人缠在他后背上，笑着说，“爱呀，我最爱你了。”

他几乎从不主动说的。

金珉奎后来理解了，徐明浩的爱和他像潮水一样翻涌的爱不太一样，他的爱是细腻而又内敛的，把他的横冲直撞都化为绕指的温柔。他想起有一年过生日的时候，徐明浩遮遮掩掩的背着他捣鼓了好些日子，最后送了他一个透明的小方块，里面有阳光沙滩和大海，还有一座小房子的模型。金珉奎拿着那个可以挂在钥匙上的小方块，他不太懂这些，徐明浩跟他说这个叫“滴胶”，是他自己做的。他有些没看懂，也不知道为什么徐明浩要做这个。徐明浩也没有怪他，指着里面那个小房子的模型说，“是你说的啦，以后要在我的房子旁边盖一座大房子，然后我们可以住在一起。”

金珉奎想起来自己那个采访了，徐明浩说，未来想要在海边有一栋房子，和爱人，和狗狗一起生活。他当时在一旁回答，说明浩以后想住在海边的话，他要亲手在他的房子旁边盖一座小房子，住在他隔壁，那样更有意义。

可是这里面只有一栋房子，金珉奎乱七八糟的想着，可能是模具不够了，又或者是徐明浩觉得麻烦，还有可能，如果是他的话，觉得两座房子在这个小小的立方体里并排并不好看……

他还没有结束思考，就听见徐明浩接着说，“可是不用这样的，我想要住在海边，想要爱人和狗狗一起生活，爱人是你，想要和你一直在一起。”

金珉奎抬头，看见徐明浩注视着他，眼睛亮亮的，仿佛映衬着满目的星光。他深深的吸了口气，觉得心口像是要化开一样甜。

这样的话比百八十句直白的告白都令人心动，以至于到现在都被他珍藏在心底，连那一天他手指和嘴唇的温度都能清晰的回想起来。

他们在日本的雪乡度假的时候，徐明浩问他，“你记得么，我们之前来过这里的。”

金珉奎当然记得。那时候他们年纪还小，还没有在一起经历这么多事情，回忆里净是些纯粹的快乐。他们甚至从去秋田的旅行回想到刚出道的时候被节目组骗到小岛上的生存日记。他们坐在雪地里，徐明浩鼻子冻的红红的，像一颗甜甜的草莓大福，让他忍不住想要咬一口。

于是他们坐在被风扬起的飞雪里接吻。徐明浩靠在他怀里眯着眼睛，望着远处雪山顶上的松柏。他说，“你看这些雪花，也不知道从哪一朵云里落下。如果有机会的话，我一定要带你去看看，十一月就会下雪的地方，那里是我的家。”

金珉奎笑着说好，他说，“我知道你们那里十一月就会落雪，你每年跟个小天气预报似的。你不是说从小到大看雪都看烦了么，每年刚下雪的时候还那么兴奋，跟个小孩子似的。”

每年刚下雪的时候徐明浩都先给他发张照片，然后再发到群里，跟他说，“你看，下雪了。”

第一次的时候他望了望窗外看到一片灿烂晴空，才知道徐明浩说的是他的家乡。他问徐明浩是不是想家了，然后看着屏幕那边的人的对话框亮起又熄灭，最后给他发了一句，“没有，只是下雪了。”

金珉奎只觉得他可爱，当他想家了不好意思说。

此时徐明浩窝在他怀里举着手机拍照，他把一只手的手套脱下来，伸出手指去在镜头里摆了一个耶的姿势。金珉奎揽着他，听他漫不经心的说着，“不是天气预报啦，是我们那边，小时候妈妈跟我说，在初雪的时候第一个跟你说「下雪了」的人，是最爱你的人啊。”

他晃了晃神，徐明浩还在摆弄着相机，想看看哪个角度能拍出好看的照片，好像刚才他什么都没说一样。金珉奎口袋里的手机震了好一会儿，他低下头，看到徐明浩手指戳着屏幕跟群里的成员们聊着天，另一只手因为冷缩在手套里不肯拿出来，刘海乖顺的垂在额头上。他的心像是被那些细碎的温柔缠绕起来，顷刻间软的一塌糊涂。

徐明浩就是这样的。亦或者说两个人的性格存在着一些互补的成分，他心里那只横冲直撞的小鹿，在撞进徐明浩怀里的时候因为被他的温柔吸引，从此万劫不复。他们互相缠绕在一起，跌跌撞撞的走过了这么多年。

13.

徐明浩下了飞机之后还在胡乱的想着这些有的没的。他看着上海车水马龙的街道有些悲哀的想着，金珉奎到底喜欢他什么呢？

就像他在机场的时候，金珉奎揉了揉他的腰问他在想什么。他当时的想法，如果让他知道的话……徐明浩低下头，盯着自己的鞋子发呆。

昨天晚上从浴室里走出来的时候瞥见他手机里的聊天记录，徐明浩叹了口气。他们之前谈论的很多事情，在他看到他手机上的那条消息的时候迅速的崩塌。

手机对面的人徐明浩只是略有耳闻的程度，但他知道是金珉奎正在拍的那部电影的女主角。他想了许久才想起这个人是谁，因为并不是非常出名的演员，之前演了几部青春爱情剧，因为与以往甜美的女主角并不太一样的形象掀起了一波讨论，但是水花很快就平淡了下去。

他不是第一次见到金珉奎和她有一些有些逾矩的互动了，但是这一次，他看到手机上的信息写着，“我们可以试着在一起。”

徐明浩觉得自己脑子里空空的，金珉奎好像没有注意徐明浩站在他面前。于是徐明浩慌乱的喊了他的名字，却又有点不知所措。他稳了稳心神，意有所指的指了指他的手机，但是金珉奎并没有处理那条短信，也没有说什么，很自然的走过来帮他擦头发。

他什么都不准备说，徐明浩心里想着。他低垂着头顺着他的力道，心里铺陈开来的情绪让他有点崩溃。他握紧了手又松开，肩膀微微颤抖了一下，突然又有些释怀。

如果自己只是正好出现在那个正确的时间的人，如果他对他来说，并不是特别的存在，一切好像都能说得通了。他这样胡乱想着，又觉得曾经一起经历的那些事情却又该死的清晰，一切又不像是假的。

他在这个久别重逢的夜晚，捏碎了自己所有的骄傲。当他发现被吞噬的内心悲观的想着要怎么去留住金珉奎，而不是去要一个明确的答案的时候，才发现一路走来，不能放开手的人一直是自己。

年少的时候遇到的人，随着时间的蹉跎一起交付的真心，一时间无法收回。徐明浩察觉到身后的人有些絮乱的呼吸，才察觉到他们之间的姿势过于暧昧。于是他悄悄的吸了一口气，微不可闻，至少身后的人没有一丝察觉。他回头的时候认真地注视着金珉奎的眼睛，他在那里看到了一个迷茫的自己，然后他笑了。

因为至少，今夜无事发生。

如果他不再喜欢我了的话，他会喜欢我的身体么？毕竟我们曾经的契合度那么高。

把这些灰色的想法都甩出去，徐明浩心神不宁的踏进了练习室。他知道现在应该立刻去问金珉奎，去要一个肯定的答案。但是打开聊天软件的对话框，他又突然不敢了。

他在害怕，害怕得到一个否定的答案，害怕……

像是既定的默契一般，手机在那一刻响起的铃声打破了他的思绪，吓得徐明浩差点把手机甩出去。他看到手机上的来电显示沉默了一会儿，还是接了起来。

“喂？”徐明浩没有接话，那边就自顾自的说了起来，“明浩？到家了嘛？现在下飞机也有一会儿了，要早点休息啊，连轴转了好些天了。”

“嗯。”徐明浩低低的应了一声，看着练习室镜子里面的自己，“到家了，你放心吧。”

“我今天问了导演，很快就可以杀青了，那时候应该还没有开始准备回归呢，到时候我去找你吧，像我们之前说好的一样。”金珉奎的声音微微的上扬着，听起来心情很好。

“嗯……” 徐明浩犹豫了一下，“干什么啊，挺麻烦的，我也很快就要回去准备回归的事情了，这边只是在收尾。”

“嗯，我知道，就是……”金珉奎又咳嗽了一声，他可能把话筒拿远了一点，声音忽然就飘的很远。但是很快的，徐明浩又听到他低沉的嗓音在他耳边轻笑着说道，“我也想要，去见你。”

他沉默了一会儿没有说话。

金珉奎以为他累了，又轻轻笑了一下，“你快休息吧，睡一觉，你每次在飞机上都睡不好的。”见那边还没有回应，自顾自的说了，“我先挂啦。”

“珉奎！”徐明浩回过神来，连忙叫住他，“你……”

“怎么了？”金珉奎有点奇怪。

“哦，没事。”徐明浩又犹豫了一下。

“我爱你。”他说。

金珉奎愣了一下，问他，“最近是怎么了，明浩怎么突然开始打直球了？”

“嗯……没什么。”徐明浩的声音从手机那边传过来，听上去有点消沉，“你喜欢么？”

“喜欢，只要是你都喜欢。”金珉奎好像感受到了那边不安的情绪，轻声安抚着，“现在，去睡吧。”

“我也爱你。”

徐明浩心里乱乱的，他看着练习室的镜子里的自己，连自己都不知道为什么要对他撒谎。就像他好像并不是非要今天就来练习室，完全还有时间休息一下，但他就是去酒店把东西放下就过来了。好像只要忙起来，就可以忘掉这么多是是非非。

所以他又在逃避。

要逃到什么时候呢？徐明浩想。金珉奎那里看上去是什么事也没有，可是曾经他们在视频的时候，自己不小心看到的对方来找金珉奎的事情，还有昨天那条意味不明的短信，甚至夜半三更来到他们房间的人，他都知道的。

这些，难道都可以当作无事发生么？还是说自己也要去做那最后一个知情者。分明自己去找他是为了把话说开点，然而一切回到原点，他们商量好的事情，不想要被隐瞒的真心，都在顷刻间灰飞烟灭了。

他心不在焉的做着空翻，犹豫着自己到底要逃避到什么时候。

可是他现在也不用犹豫了，徐明浩脑海里放电影似的闪过这些天接连发生的种种，然后他腰上劲一松，直直的从空中坠下来


	4. Chapter 4

14.

再次醒来的时候文俊辉一脸严肃的坐在他床边上。徐明浩还没反应过来，文俊辉就紧张的凑过来问他，“我是谁？”

这里好像是医院。徐明浩看着自己身上雪白的床单觉得有些刺眼。他嗓子有些干，因此咳嗽了两声，身边的人好像更紧张了，抓着他的手问他，“我是谁？”

“文俊辉文俊辉。”徐明浩看到他紧张的样子，心里也莫名的紧张起来，咳嗽了两声赶忙应了他。文俊辉给他递了水，还是一脸严肃的问他，“你是谁？”

徐明浩看了他一眼觉得莫名其妙，眨了眨眼睛，看到他过于紧张的神情还是回答了，“徐明浩。”

“你是哪一年出生的？”

“1997。”

“你哪个组合的？”

“Seventeen”

“我们队长是谁？”

“胜澈哥。”

“你男朋友是谁？”

徐明浩愣了一下，没有回答。然后他又喝了一口水，“你干什么啊，人口普查？”

文俊辉这才松了口气，扑到他身上大声说，“你吓死我了明浩！你知不知道你昏了多久？都快一天了，医生说你撞到头了可能会失忆，你可千万不能忘了我啊呜呜呜。”

徐明浩挣扎着想要坐起来，腰上却使不上劲，文俊辉赶忙让他别乱动，“祖宗啊你可快躺着吧，本来腰上就有伤，现在又伤到了，估计得躺上至少三四个星期吧。”

“三个星期？”徐明浩还是想坐起来，文俊辉只好帮他把床摇起来，“三个星期我绝对赶不上回归了啊，你开玩笑呢。”

“你才开玩笑呢？我都快被你吓死了，我刚下飞机就立刻从北京买了机票飞过来了，早知道就直接从首尔跟你一起回来了，机票钱你给报销不？”文俊辉心痛的看了他一眼。

“我手机呢？”徐明浩不理他，又开始乱动，文俊辉按着他给他拿手机，试图让他消停一会儿。

“你没跟谁说吧？”徐明浩在等手机开机的时候问文俊辉。

“啊？”文俊辉一脸难以置信的表情看着他，以为自己听错了，“我当然说了，我不说经纪人哥哥也会说的，成员们都知道了。”他有点担心的看了一眼徐明浩的手机，消息一条接一条的弹出来，“我拦了一下，不然胜澈哥说什么也要从韩国直接飞过来了。”他叹了口气，“你先好好休息吧，什么有的没的都别想了，我去给你买点粥喝，一会儿你给哥哥们回个电话。”

等到消息终于一条一条的弹完了，徐明浩才点开卡的要死的聊天软件。

还好经纪人哥哥没有声张，就只是成员们和几个他关系特别要好的朋友知道。文俊辉大概是怕他父母担心，也没有告诉他们。不过就算是只告诉了成员们也够他聊天软件卡了好一阵子，光是群聊的消息早就实现了99+。徐明浩没劲往上翻，看了最后一屏幕的消息，大概都在担心他，赶忙回了一句，“我没事，不要担心。”

才刚发出去就看见一条又一条的消息蹦出来。徐明浩还没来得及细看，崔胜澈先给他弹了视频通话过来。

接通之后看到屏幕上的自己，徐明浩先愣了一下，摸了摸头上缠着的绷带，好像又摸到伤口了，倒吸了一口气，屏幕那边的几个哥哥弟弟有点无奈的看着他。

“我们明浩哥不会撞傻了吧。”还在宿舍的几个成员争先恐后的从崔胜澈手机的镜头里冒出来，试图确认他的情况。屏幕太小了，徐明浩倒是只能看到崔胜澈的眼睛在屏幕的左下角，然后他看到夫胜宽的头被谁的手轻轻点了一下，他估计是尹净汉，因为他听到熟悉的声音告诫弟弟不要乱说话。

于是他赶快说自己没事，只是不小心摔到了，现在只是头有点晕。那边几个特别无语的问他这也能叫不小心摔到没事么，没事都摔进医院了。叽叽喳喳了一阵子之后又怕打扰他休息，又匆匆叮嘱了几句挂了电话。

徐明浩挂了电话之后才觉得头真的有点晕，他给几个没在宿舍的成员分别回了消息，然后点开了金珉奎的对话框。

徐明浩不知道对面给自己弹了多少条消息过来，他一点进去要他往上翻两百条。还没等他想往上翻，那边也先给他弹了视频过来。徐明浩看着屏幕上那个傻笑着的人的头像，犹豫了一下把视频挂了。

金珉奎在那边打了三个问号过来，问他是不是还是不舒服。

没有，徐明浩回他回的很干脆。

那边的对话框弹出来又消失，大概是摸不透徐明浩是怎么想的，最后一连弹了好几条过来，问他是不是累了想休息，又问他是不是伤的很严重，还是生气了。反正什么有的没的的胡乱猜测都出来了，最后哄着他说，你让我看一眼，不然我怎么放心得下。

徐明浩说，不行，太狼狈了，太丑了，我没什么事，你不要担心了。

金珉奎又给他快速的发了三个问号过来。然后又噼里啪啦打了一大段，意思大概是问他怎么突然开始在意这个了。金珉奎甚至胡乱猜测是不是文俊辉调侃他让他在意这些事情，不管不顾的说了一句，“文俊辉怎么这样啊”，连敬语都没用。

文俊辉站在医院旁边的粥店打了个喷嚏。

徐明浩让他给逗笑了，跟他说，跟文俊辉没有关系，让他不要胡乱揣测。末了还是接了电话。他整个人缩在医院惨白的病床专用被子里，额头上缠着绷带，金珉奎觉得心都要揪起来了只觉得心疼，哪还顾得上什么别的，眼睛和鼻子皱在一起。徐明浩真的被他给逗乐了，一时间竟然不知道他俩现在谁更丑一点。

金珉奎不理他，絮絮叨叨的跟他说话。他的表情有点夸张，徐明浩安静的听着，时不时的发出一两声鼻音回应他。过了一会儿金珉奎终于抒发完了他的紧张和担心，长舒了一口气，有些无奈的看着他，“我跟导演说了尽量让我早点杀青，下周我就过去陪你。”

“你不要为我这样赶，还是听导演的。”徐明浩回应着，突然想到个事情，“你怎么不问我……”，他的声音逐渐低下去了，“你怎么不问我为什么要骗你啊，对不起，我不应该跟你说我到酒店准备休息了的。”

“唉……”金珉奎叹了口气，“听到这个消息，我哪里还顾得上别的。你总是这么拼着工作，要我怎么放心。”然后他又沉默了一会儿，徐明浩也没有说话，于是金珉奎又叹了口气，说道，“你这会儿先好好休息吧，不要担心别的了。”

“嗯。”徐明浩乖巧的应了他，末了还不忘加上一句，“你不要担心我。”

“我尽量。”金珉奎笑着朝他挥了挥拳头，“实在忍不住的时候，能不能允许我打个电话给我看看我的宝贝？”

“嗯，批准了。”徐明浩笑着回了他。

好像真的无事发生，一切都没有变。徐明浩彻底搞不懂了，他缩在被子里，空气里漂浮着医院特有的消毒水的味道，冷冰冰的，让他想起他浮在空中的那零点零一秒，很多念头都来不及收束，然后金珉奎的脸清晰的浮现，和他一起坠入灰色的梦境里。

15.

金珉奎没想到自己来上海的第一天，连徐明浩人都没见到。

经纪人哥哥不知道他要来，中途得了片刻的空闲溜出去，去机场直接把他接到了徐明浩录节目的片场。两个人百无聊赖的坐在后台等节目录制完，没想到一等等到了快要半夜三点。

徐明浩真是了不起，金珉奎抱着胳膊在休息室门口等他的时候在心里狠狠的说了一句，心想着一会儿见到他要好好质问他为什么不听医生的话。然而当他他看着结束录制之后摄像机一个接一个的关掉，看到他额头上的汗，再一次心软。

目光相触之时，徐明浩有些错愕的愣在原地，任身边人来人往，看着金珉奎加快了脚步跑过来。

还没来得及跟他说在这个有些混乱的后台要注意影响，想要推开他的手就被顺势握住，借力往怀里扯了一下。面前的人护着徐明浩的腰把他带离嘈杂的后台，坐上车的时候，徐明浩松了口气，卸了力气歪在他身上，腰疼的几乎坐不住。

他几乎是下意识的去依赖身边的温暖。

终于回到酒店躺在床上的时候，徐明浩觉得不太真实。金珉奎刚洗过澡，头发没有完全吹干，湿漉漉的刘海搭在额头上，让他想起上海的雨夜。

他们躺在床上有一搭没一搭的聊天，金珉奎问他怎么会突然摔下来，徐明浩答不上来，在一片漆黑里盯着天花板发呆。

金珉奎叹了口气。

“明浩。”他侧过身来握住他的手，“你是不是有什么心事？”

徐明浩想说，我也不知道。但是他下意识的说了，“没有。”

“那你看着我。”金珉奎说，“你别咬嘴唇。”

徐明浩抿了一下嘴，不说话了。

“有些事情，可以说么？”他的声音淡淡的，在寂静的夜晚无比清晰的传到徐明浩的耳朵里，“最近这段时间，我觉得自己离你好远。无论是时空的距离还是心里的距离，明浩，你到底在想什么？或者说，你在担心什么？”

徐明浩又忍不住抿了抿嘴，他有些受不了身边灼热的目光，微微偏过头去，挣开了被他握住的手。然后他顺势转了个身，背对着金珉奎，他说，“没有，你想多了，睡吧。”

身后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，金珉奎从背后拥上来，叹了口气，微不可闻。可是他们之间实在是太安静了，所以这声叹息也坠在了徐明浩心里。他没有动，任由身后的人搂着他，轻轻敲着他的手背。

轻轻的，规律的，好像这样他就可以快一点入睡，他就可以抛却满心的烦忧。

“睡吧。”半晌之后徐明浩听到金珉奎轻声说，覆在他手背上的手也停止了动作，缓缓的抽走，“等你想说的时候再说吧。”

“我会等你。”

有点冷。徐明浩没什么来由的想着，他的脚冰凉凉的。于是他往后靠了靠，把脚心搭在金珉奎小腿上，顺势握住了他想要抽走的手。

他想问的，徐明浩无意识的盯着窗帘四周挡不住的灿烂晨光。他想问问金珉奎有没有什么事情瞒着他，他想问问他手机通讯录里那些暧昧的短信是怎么回事。但是他又不敢了。那一刻他想起那些电视剧里乱七八糟的情节，像是被钉在未知的中点举棋不定。他怕一旦落子，向左或是向右，打破了这个岌岌可危的平衡，他承受不来。

所以装作不知道，所以逃之夭夭。

徐明浩知道这样的决定挺糟糕的。

他以为自己是个果决的人，或许吧，他可以说自己在其他事情上绝不会这样犹豫。于是他想要抛开此刻的踌躇不定，但是一想到藏在一团迷雾里的答案，不是百分之一百的肯定的答案，他连问的勇气都没有。

多少次话都到嘴边了，徐明浩觉得自己挺可笑的。所以爱是这么回事么？那些过往的温柔，逐渐成为他生命里不可缺少的，甚至甘愿被束缚的枷锁。所以在一片患得患失中，才意识到不愿意失去的心情是这样的强烈。因此在午夜梦回之际，在想起无数个确认爱意的瞬间，想起自己平淡的语气生发出的懊悔中，被心中汹涌的感情撕碎。

我爱你啊，我好爱你啊。他想。

天光正好，可是屋内一片漆黑。

16.

_晦暗不明的梦境，千篇一律_

_不比鲜花与你，遍吻不及_

徐明浩坐在屋子里听这首歌的时候有一丝恍惚，他看着电脑屏幕，连mv结束，最后一个鼓点落幕，页面自动跳往了下一个视频都没有在意，以至于没有听到手机的震动。他一个人呆在房间里，抱着膝盖缩在椅子上。

金珉奎讲了一个故事。

故事里的那只泰迪熊走进那个挂着风铃的时间邮局，向未来寄了一封信。在等待旧时来信的过程中，小熊翻山越岭想去往远方的山顶。他在路上遇到的一切困难，都让他感到不安，害怕不能去往山顶，收到这封重要的来信。故事的结尾，小熊终于走到了山顶，他看到小屋面前的信箱，于是寒冬逝去，雪融冰消。他向那封信飞奔而去。

“这封信是谁寄的呢？是你，也是我。”徐明浩接起电话的时候对面正在做着躺播，金珉奎的声音就这样突兀的传进了他的耳朵里。大家应该正在谈论这次回归的曲目里金珉奎的solo吧，徐明浩听到话筒那边传来有些低沉的声音陈述着这个故事，“是回头看时那个夏天只说了一半的话，是走到山顶之后，希望大家不要忘记曾经渺小的自己。还有，那些曾经陪伴自己的人。还有什么呢，还有，如果害怕到不了未来，就努力的飞奔而去吧！想要传达这样的意思。”

徐明浩想起被自己藏起来的那张明信片。

根本就不是这样的，这根本就是他们之间的故事。哪里有这么多励志的深意，或许也有吧。可是关于他们的故事，直白的有点可笑。他是那封信，未来就是远方的山顶。即使长夜漫漫，也会在雪融冰消之时，努力向你奔去。

他想起那天金珉奎从公司回来，好像喝了点酒。分明就有自己的床，非要跟他挤在这张不大的宿舍的小床上。徐明浩有些无奈的捏了捏他的脸，问他今天在公司做什么了。

这次腰伤有点超乎想象的严重，虽然他还是来到了首尔，但是似乎真的不能勉强了，于是遗憾的决定不参与这次回归。所有人都在紧锣密鼓的准备着，只有他百无聊赖的呆在那里好像也没有什么意义。徐明浩心情不太好，连着好几天都没去公司，一个人呆在宿舍里无所事事。

“我写完了。”金珉奎捏了捏徐明浩揪着他的脸的手指，宽大的手掌包裹着他的手，顺势送到嘴边吻了一下，轻轻的，像是羽毛在心口挠了一下。

“我写了一首歌。”他说，“如果是这样的话，我会尽力向你奔去的。”

“嗯？”驴头不对马嘴的，徐明浩心里想，“这样是哪样的？”

他想问一问金珉奎，但是身边的人似乎是因为太累了，一呼一吸之间闭上眼睛居然就睡着了。徐明浩悄悄把手缩回来了一点，却又被他下意识的拽了拽，捂在心口的位置。

算了，他想着。用另一只手按灭了床头的台灯。

他什么都记得。

他以为在那个街角的书店里，尘封已久的记忆早已被遗忘在时间的角落里，可是金珉奎从来都没有忘记。

就像，自己一直珍藏着的关于他的记忆，不是在对方的心里也听到了回音么？那些暧昧的故事，说了一半的话，是想被倾听的。

突然什么都不想问了，他几乎即刻就把自己前段时间纠结的那些事情放到了一边。他心里那些乱七八糟的想法，难道不是在无理取闹么？他实在想不出有什么理由，如果他们之间已经出现了裂痕，金珉奎还会费这番心思为他写歌。

那些细碎的温柔，在他不经意间将他的心包裹起来。想要立刻见到他，想要吻他的眉眼，想要抵死缠绵。

是想要落泪的，徐明浩想。所以金珉奎跨进房间的时候，差点被徐明浩吓了一跳。他下意识的搂住怀里的人，稍微思考了一下就知道是因为什么了。

“所以我等到了么？”金珉奎拍了拍徐明浩的胳膊。

环在他腰间的手不愿意放开，闷闷的声音传到他耳边，“什么？”

“你的不安，”他感到怀里的人突然的僵硬，“都可以跟我说的。”

“都没什么了，那些都是愚蠢的，不重要的事情。”徐明浩把头抬起来注视着金珉奎的眼睛，“都过去了。”然后他缓缓的笑了，嘴角咧开一个小小的弧度，眼睛里也亮亮的。

“怎么心情这么好？”金珉奎明知故问。

“因为，我突然发现了。”徐明浩看着他的眼睛认真的说，“我好爱你啊。”

金珉奎愣了三秒钟，没有意识到自己的嘴角已经咧到耳朵根了，他还是不太能习惯明浩这样直白的爱意。徐明浩捧着他的脸轻轻的左右晃了晃，“傻瓜，再傻笑要长皱纹啦。”

“那明浩会嫌弃我么，我老了，也不帅了，也没有……”金珉奎话说了一半，徐明浩又主动凑上来吻了他一下，搞得他想说的话挂在嘴边，又突然全部都忘了。

是要接吻的，徐明浩又想。想要从鼻梁一直吻到眼睛，再来到嘴角。

“我要和你一起变老。”

17.

徐明浩最近在思考，在什么时候把那张明信片给金珉奎比较合适。

本来是没什么所谓的。原本没有什么意义的，可以被遗忘的一张纸，还有一些墨水的痕迹，好像在他写了那首歌之后，被赋予了什么特殊的意义。所以金珉奎虽然没有明说，但是他明里暗里的暗示着他，他想要知道那张明信片上写了什么，即便是无关紧要的话，也是他们一起走过的时光的见证，从过去到现在，还有未来。

所以他坐在这场电影发布会的现场的时候，心里是有些紧张的。他伸手摸了摸被他放在西装内侧的那张纸，心里突然觉得很安静。

金珉奎之前也拍过几部电视剧和电影，但是这一部无论从导演还是剧本的选择，相较于之前那些有点试水性质的影片，大概是他演员生涯的开端里，比较重要的一部作品。

他自己也花了很多心思的，徐明浩都知道。无论是和他打视频电话的时候因为还在看剧本而偶尔低垂下去的脑袋，还是累到来不及挂电话就睡着的夜晚，他好像都以一种奇妙的方式参与了。就算他们没有呆在一起，徐明浩甚至没有问一句这部电影的情节和人物，但是他为这部电影付出的每一点每一滴，他好像全部都知道。

就快要结束了吧，徐明浩坐在暗处的角落里，他没有告诉金珉奎自己来了，想要给他一个惊喜。等到他把这张明信片亲手交到他手上，像是把这一段时间所有的莫名的不安与未经求证的猜忌都画上了一个句号。

_“喜欢是一种挺热烈的情绪_

_曾经以为与我无关_

_可是现在 我希望这种情绪_

_未来可以与你 息息相关_ _”_

“其实写中文也没有关系的。”徐明浩想起金珉奎对他说的话。

如果他当时没有说这句话的话，徐明浩不知道自己会不会心血来潮的在这张明信片上写下当时的心情。是因为对方看不懂，所以才肆无忌惮的留下了关于爱的证据吧。就算走向了一个并不完满的结局，就算未来与你无关，因为掌握着这几行字全部的解释权，才让这样的感情在你面前肆意生长却又隐于无形。

因为这几行字，那时候金珉奎帮他把明信片装进信封的时候，他的手指掠过那几行字的时候，他心口微微的躁动与难耐，都变得有迹可循。

你曾经触摸过我最直白的爱意，可惜你不明白。

都没关系的，我会慢慢说给你听。

头顶的灯慢慢的熄灭了，徐明浩坐在会场的最边缘，完全隐于一片黑暗之中。

18.

这是个怎样的故事？电影放完了之后徐明浩问自己。他本来以为自己心里装着事情，又因为演戏的人他太过熟悉，难以完全沉浸电影讲述的故事里。不过没想到，随着故事的层层推进和镜头与背景音乐的配合，他居然有一点想哭。

最后那个镜头，从悬崖上掉下去，本该遵循本能的求生欲向上游，却因为女孩说，“和你纠缠了这么久，我恨得要死。如果没有遇见你，我的生活不会被弄的一团糟。”，所以甘于下沉……

台下的记者开始提问打断了徐明浩的思绪。他看到金珉奎坐在台上，聚光灯下的样子，一时间晃了神。他是不常看到他这样的样子，多数时候他们并肩站在聚光灯之下，其实看不清台下谁的脸。所以他可以肆无忌惮的盯着他看，不用担心被他发现自己偷偷来了他的电影宣发的现场。

徐明浩发现自己比台上的人还要紧张，他不自觉的转动着西装的袖扣，皮鞋轻轻的点着地面。但是台上的人，可能是事先准备过了，也可能是对这次的表现拥有足够的自信，不紧不慢的仔仔细细的回答着记者们的问题。

他没听进去几个字，便盯着金珉奎发呆。他袖口的那颗银色的袖扣，徐明浩眯着眼睛看了一下，又低头看了看都快被自己揪下来的有点狼狈的那颗……

不会这么巧吧？徐明浩又眯着眼睛看了一会儿，两道明晃晃的水波条纹，分明是一模一样的两对。

虽然只是个巧合，但是发现了这样的小心思让他心情变得有些欢快起来，低下头去偷偷笑了一下。

“电影里的角色和你们本身的性格有共同点么？”大概是最后一个问题了，徐明浩看到后台晃动的人影，心思有点不在台上了。他又摸了摸口袋里的明信片。

“其实反差还是挺大的，这也是我觉得很有难处的地方吧。”徐明浩听到女孩子的声音，不由得多看了她几眼，“但是珉奎哥帮了我很多，我们会一起看剧本……”

徐明浩下意识的皱了皱眉头。但是其实这是很正常的事情吧，他心里想着。一起看剧本，一起研究角色什么的，不是演员应该做的么。后面记者又补充问了几个问题，徐明浩没有在听了。他环视四周，没有人注意到他的存在，他准备趁着结束之前大家还没有开始退场的时候溜到后台去。

“哥哥真的帮了我很多，我很喜欢他。”徐明浩走到门口的时候听到这句话，回头看了一眼，然后他看到女孩在金珉奎脸颊上亲了一口，接着无数的闪光灯把台上的人淹没，也将他一并推离。

19.

徐明浩不记得自己是怎么离开会场的了。

吻戏，他心里念叨着，随手拿起一块石头往江水里一丢，扑通一声像是砸在了自己心上。

他们曾经讨论过这个问题的，吻戏。金珉奎从背后搂着他，埋在徐明浩脖颈里一个劲的蹭。徐明浩被他蹭的痒，手上倒水的动作停了下来，挣了挣离开他怀里。他们面对面站着，徐明浩靠着厨房的台面，手上还端着水杯，看着面前的人有点心虚的表情，忍不住笑了出来，“怎么了？”他问。

“就是，问你个问题。”也不知道在犹豫什么，站在那里踌躇了许久。徐明浩盯着他看了许久，等到杯子里的水都要被他喝完了，终于打破了僵局，“你直说就好了。”

“明浩会介意拍吻戏么？”特别大声的一句话，徐明浩吓得差点呛到，然后他默默的把水咽了下去，看着金珉奎只是笑，放下杯子往房间的方向走过去了。金珉奎不知道哪里好笑，有些不解的跟着徐明浩进了房间。

“我不介意的。”徐明浩在他耳边悄声说，他整个人挂在金珉奎身上，侧过头去思考了一下，“好吧，还是有一点点介意的。”但是他又很快的摇了摇头，“不过没关系。”

“只有我能在吻你的时候听到你的心跳。”

想到这里，徐明浩缓缓吐了口气。

这次如果他说介意的话，也并不是很过分的一件事情吧？一切留存于荧幕上的吻，都不是他，而是他演绎的角色的感情。所以对于金珉奎来说，这只是逢场作戏，他有什么好介意的呢？但是他不知道，像这次这样的逢场作戏，也属于“吻戏”的范畴么？

所以，是不是根本就不是逢场作戏？徐明浩又想不明白了。

身边的人挨着他坐下了，徐明浩不用去看就知道是谁。只有少数几个人能找到他，在他郁闷的时候，金珉奎绝对算是一个。他心里很乱，又突然变得很平静。凌晨的江风有些冷，他还穿着西装，大概很突兀吧。徐明浩往金珉奎怀里靠了靠，那里也不是很温暖，可能是因为他也穿着西装，没来得及换衣服。很多时候，感到寒冷的时候，他都喜欢躲在他的大衣里，靠在他怀里感受他的心跳。但是今天或许难以实现吧，也许以后都不会再有这样的温暖了呢？徐明浩就这样想着，心里也没有泛起什么波澜，像一潭死水。

现在应该要说点什么，他有些麻木的想着，然后开口了，他问，“你怎么知道我在这里？”可是他又好像没有在要什么回答，甚至没有给身边的人说话的机会，一股脑的说了下去，“你了解我多少？你看，你知道全部的我，我不开心的时候会去哪里，我难过的时候，心烦的时候。”徐明浩顿了一下，看江水拍到他脚边，“可是我突然发现，我不了解你啊，我不知道你心里在想什么，我不知道……”

金珉奎张了张嘴，才发现自己没有想好怎么解释。

他以为可以圆满解决的事情，好像又搞砸了。而这次的事情完全超出了他的预料，让他百口莫辩，重要的是。

重要的是，他答应了明浩的，有什么都可以一起商量，他搞砸了很多事情，都随着两人之间的摩擦和碰撞一并消磨了，然而这件事，无法回头，也不知道要从哪里开始说明，后悔也没用了。

“明浩……”

该死，金珉奎又在念他的名字。他没有什么波动的心，在今夜终于升起一丝烦躁的情绪来。

“如果这也是宣发的环节，能不能至少提前跟我说一声，让我有个心理准备。”他苦笑了一下，又往金珉奎怀里缩了缩，晚上的风太凉了。

“不是的！”金珉奎着急着解释，“她是说喜欢我……”

“哦，所以你们是有真感情的。”徐明浩不想听他说话，淡淡的把话头接了过去。

“不是！”金珉奎急着否认，徐明浩能感受到他胸腔的震动，但他现在实在不想听那些冗长的解释。

“我不是在怪你，你知道吧。”徐明浩深深的吐了一口气。他抱着膝盖，从怀里摸出那张明信片，递给身边的人。

“明浩！”金珉奎有些惊喜的看着那张明信片，翻过来之后却有些不知所措了，他不太知道徐明浩现在愿不愿意帮他翻译他写的这句话。

又在念他的名字，又在念他的名字。徐明浩听他叫自己，心里突然升腾起一股火气来。他皱着眉头沉默了一会儿，心情稍微平静了一点。于是他接过那张明信片，看着那只卡通金毛淡淡的与他说明了背后他写的那句话。

_“喜欢是一种挺热烈的情绪_

_曾经以为与我无关_

_可是现在 我希望这种情绪_

_未来可以与你 息息相关_ _”_

是挺热烈的，徐明浩心里默默的又念了一遍。但是现在看起来，有一点讽刺，也有一点心酸。

“你放过我吧。”他说。然后手一扬，任由那张纸借着一点风力被吹进了江水拍案的余浪里。

那句话是怎么说来着？徐明浩想着那个电影的结尾，打断了金珉奎的话。

“和你纠缠了这么久，我恨得要死。”他们还是维持着一种诡异的平衡，徐明浩窝在金珉奎怀里，听他给自己从头讲起这件事情的始末，“这句话是不是挺过分的？”

徐明浩看着那些短信，大概知道是怎么回事了。所以他也想起了济州岛的那个晚上，那个他困的快要入梦的夜晚，半梦半醒之间被打开的房门，听不清的交谈，打电话的时候对面遮遮掩掩的离开，暧昧的短信，都是可以被解释的。他一时半会儿也想不出，对方明里暗里表现出的“爱”，若一直被礼貌的拒绝却还要被纠缠，又要怎么办。

“我在伤心什么？是你本来都可以跟我说的，这些都是可以早点给我看的。我因为相信你，所以才希望你不要瞒着我这些。”

“你哪里能把这些事情都藏好，一但露出了一点马脚，我就开始胡乱的去猜，不然也不会生出这些事端。”

“我也不是处在什么完全没有错处的立场，因此也没什么立场来指责你。我没有在怪你，也不可能恨你，我只是突然觉得，好累啊。”

“爱是这样的么？”徐明浩突然不说话了。过了一会儿金珉奎听到他吸了吸鼻子，连声音都变得有些哽咽了，“以前就算我们吵架也好，还是生气什么的，我都觉得这就是生活啊，没什么的，虽然我可能气的要死。可是你每次喊我的名字，我就心软了。和你在一起，什么事情都是鲜活的，我很开心。”

“可是我最近真的很累。”徐明浩揉了揉眼睛，“我可能，已经习惯去爱你了。所以前段时间我去练习室胡思乱想着这些事情的时候，腰上松了劲，我才摔下来的。我为什么要把自己搞成这个样子？”

“你放过我吧，让我离开一段时间，也别找我。”金珉奎感觉徐明浩的眼泪滴在自己的手背上，温温热热的。他低头的时候看不见徐明浩的脸，两颗一模一样的袖扣靠在一起，他的爱人窝在他怀里默默的流泪，不远处的浪把那张跨越时空的情书不停卷走又拍上堤岸。然而他束手无策，什么也做不了。

20.

徐明浩确实没有怪他，但是字字句句都扎在他心上。那天后来他们都没怎么说话，徐明浩的眼泪滴滴答答的落在他手背上，连袖口都要哭湿。他不知道他的内心是怎样的暗流涌动，即使他表现出来的情绪并不激烈，也让他心焦却又无可奈何。

这件事情已经说不清是哪一步开始出错的了，也说不清是谁的错。可是这些都不重要了，金珉奎浑浑噩噩的度过了一段时间，接受了公众好奇的目光与身边人的质问，他不知道解释什么，干脆沉默。

对外不用他太担心，他只是事件中心的主人公，可这件事说到底与他并没有太大的关系。然而面对身边知道他和徐明浩关系的哥哥和弟弟们，他真的不知道怎么开口。

明浩大概回家了吧，金珉奎大概知道。他们之间陷入了一种很奇怪的关系，徐明浩会看他发过去的每一条信息，也会允许他看自己每一条朋友圈动态里对生活的记录。但是他从来不回复，他偶尔试探着拨过去的电话也没有人会去接通。对面不知道为什么，也不挂断电话，只是等着聊天软件无情的判定着对面无人而自动挂掉。也不知道为什么，知道他不会直接挂掉电话这件事，居然也有一点欣喜。

已经三个月了，上次他们分开了二百多天，九个多月，金珉奎也没有觉得比这三个月更漫长。他躺在床上把玩着那个小小的黑色的绒布盒子，里面安静的躺着两枚戒指，如果说这就是一切的开端的话，他宁愿那一天他没有拿起这对戒指，就好像他们还能回到最开始的模样。

人为什么要长大，金珉奎胡乱想着，长大要面对太多烦恼了，他们如果还是像小时候那样多好。

_“喜欢是一种挺热烈的情绪_

_曾经以为与我无关_

_可是现在 我希望这种情绪_

_未来可以与你 息息相关_ _”_

他摸到床头的桌子上放着的那张被水泡过的明信片，背后的字已经模糊不清了。就算足够清晰，他也不认识那些词句，但是他记得徐明浩跟他说的话。所以从那时候开始，在他们还没有在一起的时候起，明浩就这样一直默默的在背后注视着他么？金珉奎试图去回想那时候的事情，然而很多事情，都随着时间的流逝湮没了，没有一点痕迹可以追寻。

可能他没有明浩这样勇敢，也可能是得不到的时候永远在害怕举棋不定的那一步，那时候他还不敢把他的愿望宣之于口，因此除了他自己，没有人可以证明。

那他现在还想实现这样的愿望么？

金珉奎觉得自己不能再等下去了。

怎么办，中国的大街小巷，是不是过于复杂了？金珉奎皱着眉头站在路口，他看着满街和他差不多面孔的人来来往往，但是他一个字也不认识，又要怎么去找路？

准备离开之前他偷偷摸摸的去问文俊辉，明浩的家在哪里。文俊辉拍了拍他的肩膀，从桌上随手撕了一张便利贴刷刷的写了一行字，又用韩语在下面标注清楚了，才递给了他。

文俊辉说，“你再不来问，我就要买张机票把你送去了。”他有些无奈的摇了摇头，“他哪里舍得。”

也没说清楚谁舍得什么，但是金珉奎听懂了。

但是这也不是他正在焦灼着要不要用他蹩脚的中文去问路的时候，一抬头就看见徐明浩的理由。

那个站在马路对面等待着红绿灯，然后向他走过来的人，是他的爱人。金珉奎有太多的话要问了，然而所有的话涌到嘴边又突然卡了壳。太不真实了，徐明浩在他面前停顿了一下，他们之间的距离不远不近，但是金珉奎觉得自己屏住了呼吸。

这太不真实了，他害怕他呼吸之间，徐明浩就像风一样从他的指尖溜走了。

“走吧。”徐明浩说。

他满腔的话语，最后只化为了一句话，“我们去哪里？”好像他们只是几天没有见面，好像他们之间还像从前一样，一个眼神就对彼此尽数悉知。

徐明浩没有回答他的这个问题。他跟着徐明浩在这座城市转了转，穿过了大街小巷，从车上下来的时候，金珉奎看到了面前的一片海。

“你说的，要来我的家乡看海。”徐明浩坐在海滩上，春天来了，他却突然想起了冬天的事，所以他笑了笑，接着说，“这个十一月就会落雪的城市，这里是我的家。”

“明浩怎么知道我要来？”金珉奎搂着他，和三个月之前他们坐在江边的姿势如出一辙，只是心境大不相同了。

“文俊辉说的。”徐明浩从他口袋里摸出了那张纸。

“哥怎么就这么藏不住事啊。”金珉奎有些不满。

“你来找我做什么？”徐明浩又笑了一下，握住了他的手。刚才他在金珉奎的口袋里，好像摸到了别的东西。

身边的人突然有些局促的紧张，不自觉地挣开了他的手摸了摸鼻子，正襟危坐起来。

“明浩。”他又在念他的名字，“就是，明浩的愿望。”金珉奎顿了顿，似乎在想接下来怎么说，“我希望关于爱的字眼，过去，现在和未来，都可以与你息息相关。”他从口袋里摸出那个小盒子，“这也是我的愿望。”

徐明浩看到躺在里面的两枚戒指，自顾自的拿起来戴上了，然后又给金珉奎也戴上，他们的手又重新握在一起。

那些过去的事情，都不重要了，他们会像之前的任何一次争吵一样被时间湮没。

那些没有意义的焦虑和猜疑，都慢慢化开了。

只是因为他说“好”，所以一切的烦忧，都成为爱的垫脚石。

跨过山川与河流，从异国他乡一个人来到他身边的人，徐明浩感受到了。他想起那个困倦的夜晚耳边的低语，金珉奎说，“明浩，我真的很爱你。”

他都知道的。

21.

徐明浩睁开眼睛的时候盯着头顶的机舱看了三秒钟，从梦里缓缓走出来。

他梦到了故事的开头，横冲直撞的冲劲和孤勇，下一秒又被拉回温暖的被窝，冬日温暖的阳光。

他确实搞错了什么事情，把两段不同时间的回忆串在了一起。他从回忆里抽开，轻手轻脚的戴上了耳机。座椅从平躺的状态调整回来，耳机里随机播放到上一次回归的时候金珉奎的solo，徐明浩皱着眉头切了歌。

空姐走到他面前问他要不要喝水，他带着降噪的耳机没有听的很清楚，连忙把耳机取下来挂在脖子上，抱歉的又问了一遍。重新戴上的时候可能是碰到了播放的键，歌曲又自动切回上一首去了。

他身边的人被他这番动作弄醒了，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛看了他一眼，又倒在他肩膀上一个劲的蹭，“明浩在听什么？”金珉奎刚睡醒，有些低沉的声音从胸口传过来，让他心口一震，有些别扭的转过头去。

算了，徐明浩无奈的喝了一口水。矫情啥呢，他在心里对自己说。

分明私下里都听过不知道多少遍了。

分明为自己写这首歌的人，此刻正在自己身边安睡。

他为自己写的那些旋律，他以为自己悄声说着，没有被他听到的话，他都知道的。

那是远方只为他一人奔走而来的爱意。

END.


End file.
